I Am All You Need
by RISVULove
Summary: Jason Whitaker is in love with Casey Novak and with Alex's help and a lot of persuasion Casey agrees to a date. As the relationship progresses Alex starts to realise maybe setting them up wasn't a great idea, especially when she discovers her growing feelings towards Casey. What can she do now? Especially now that Casey seems happy with Jason..
1. Chapter 1

My cell rings as I look over my files and I smile when I see the caller ID

"Well, Well, Jason Whitaker, nice to hear from you, its been what? Over three months?"

"Alexandra! I'm so sorry to call unannounced! I was actually calling to ask if you were free for lunch today? I need to talk to you"

"You need to talk to me? Wow.. Okay. Sure, how about that little deli on 5th? That okay?"

"Sure thanks Al. Does half an hour suit?"

"No problem Jason, anytime. See you soon"

I disconnect the call and smile, what could he want to talk about? Normally its a woman, thats all he has on his mind. I roll my eyes, I bet he's messed up whatever relationship he's in and he needs a woman's advice on how to fix it.

He should just avoid women completely, or at least clean up his attitude towards them.

Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and one of my closest friends but the way he treats women is appalling.

He actually believes he's God's gift to the women of Earth.

Sure he's a good looking guy and when he truly cares for someone he couldn't be any nicer but when all he wants is sex, he'll use a woman and think she'll just go away after that. I know from the crazed phone calls he gets from women he's met once or twice for what he assumes is nothing but sex but 'their feelings get in the way' according to him.

I tidy my files away into my desk drawer and walk out of my office and down to the lobby and I walk out towards the deli, this should be interesting.

xx

"Jas, I don't know.. She never really mentioned you actually she told me that during the whole Duvall case you were a cocky, smug, ass. Which seems pretty legit because with every woman I've seen you with thats what you were like"

"Al, you don't understand! Ever since that case I've needed to talk to her. I thought it was a crush and it'd just go away but honestly it hasn't Alex. I actually think I'm in love with Casey"

"You think you love her? Oh God Jason..."

"Alex, I need your help, please, help me get a date with her"

"I don't know.."

"Alex, I've never felt like this I really care about her, please, just give her my number"

"Okay. Okay, I'll talk to her for you but Jas, don't take this the wrong way okay? But she's a really good friend of mine and I don't want her getting hurt, I've seen how you were with other women, thinking they're disposable, don't do that to her"

He nods "I could I do that to her? Especially with how I feel. Alex shes never out of my mind, I cant sleep, I cant eat, I cant focus on anything but her.."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I really do Al"

"Okay, okay fine, I'll talk to her Jas, I'll talk to her but shes never mentioned you Jason, I don't know what she'll say"

"So you don't know that she'll say no? She could agree, lets face it, I'm pretty charming Al"

"Yeah and ever as modest" I laugh and he smile

"I know Al, I've messed around with women in the past and branded them disposable but I wouldn't do that to Case"

I sigh "Okay fine, I'll pass on your number"

He smiles "Thanks Alex, it really means a lot"

"Wait, why don't you go to her? You know where we work?"

"I know, I know I do but Al, the first look she gets of me she'll shoot me down, if you tell her everything, she'll listen. You're her friend"

"I'm her best friend so if you mess with her heart Jason-"

"I promise Alex, you have my word that I wont"

"I'll have to kill you if you do"

He laughs "I know you will Alex but believe me, you wont need to, I'll treat her right"

I nod "Okay, I'll talk to her Jas"

"Today?"

"Today, but please, don't get your hopes up, okay? She told me how she was with you"

"Yeah but thats because I was an ass to her. I'll treat her right now, I will"

"Okay.. I'll talk to her"

"Thank you Alex, this means so much to me"

"Well then, make sure and show her how much you love her"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna treat her right, I'll spoil her"

"Thats the answer I wanted the hear"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks to Blitz1030 for the plot idea :D

xx

"No. Alex, no offence because he's your friend but not a hope in hell"

"Casey, I know he was arrogant when you met him during the Duvall case and I'm not going to lie, he can still be like that but I know he wont be like that with you Casey, he really has feelings for you"

"I don't know Alex.."

"Case, trust me, you'll see how great he actually is when he stops being such an ass around you, he said he'd spoil you if he got the chance.. What woman doesn't want to be spoiled?"

"By him? Me" she says and I smile

"Casey, just give him one date, at least to get him off my back about talking you into it. Believe me, it'll be worth it Casey"

"You sound like you want to date him"

I burst out laughing and shake my head and after a minute I look up to her

"Believe me Casey, he isn't my type at all. We work better as friends"

She nods "Okay, if you say so. Anyway, Alex, I'll think about it, give me his number, I'll call him later"

"Thanks Case" I write down his number and hand it to her

"No problem, thanks for telling me"

xx

"Jason?" I say down the phone walking from the kitchen, carrying my glass of wine and I check the clock, 12am "Is everything okay?"

"Oh My God Al! We just spent the last three hours on the phone! We talked about everything! its like I was 16 again!" hear the smile in his voice and I smile too

"Really? And what?" I ask and he laughs

"She said yes! We're going out Friday night! She agreed Al! Oh my God! I love you so much Alex! You are the best!"

"I-I didn't think she'd actually agree, she didn't seem eager earlier"

"Well whatever the hell you did it worked! Oh my God!"

I laugh "Well Jas, I'm happy for you, Casey really is one of the best and I know you probably wont but if you do hurt her, as I said, I'll kill you, she is amazing and she doesn't deserve to be fucked with"

"I know she doesn't Alex and I wont hurt her, I swear"

"Thank you Jas"

"No Al, thank you, I think you just made me the happiest man alive"

I nod but then I feel a twinge fly through my stomach

"That's okay Jason... I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Al, thanks again"

"Yeah, you're welcome"

I disconnect the call and sit into my couch

What the hell is going on? Why is it now that I feel suddenly... jealous of the fact that Jason is going on a date with Casey?

Maybe its Jason? But I've seen Jason go out with at least a hundred women, why didn't I feel like this then?

I drink some of my wine and leave my cell on the table and bring my hand back up and run it through my hair

There is no way I like Casey. I'm not gay. I like men. Always have.

Maybe I need to get a boyfriend... Or at least a dog to keep me company. Ugh.. Well, the green eyed monster is rearing his ugly head and I'm not sure how happy I am about it.

The problem is I cant even figure out what exactly is making me jealous. It must be being alone. It had to be, I know for a fact it isn't Jason and it CANT be Casey, so it must be being alone.

I should definitely look into getting a dog. Maybe I'll research it in the morning..


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay I just HAD to write this. I know you all wanted the next update and I did really want to write it, so, I should've probably been studying but meh.. what good would that do, eh? Anyway enough chat, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And Review please!

xx

When the small puppy runs in ahead of me I cant help but smile

Well at least this is something to get my mid off my loneliness

I whistle and the chestnut brown Labrador pup looks up to me expectingly and I pat her head, leaving the small bed down by the back door

"What should I call you then?" I ask although I'm not sure why, its not like she'll answer

I go into my bedroom and quickly change into sweatpants and a T-shirt and after a minute I go back out to the pup and sit on the tiled floor and she jumps into my lap and licks my cheek

I tickle her stomach and she rolls over onto her back

"I think I might call you Coco, what do you think"

Her ears prick up and I smile

"I take it thats a yes"

I stand up and grab her dish

"I guess you should have some dinner and then I probably should too"

I dish out a small amount of the puppy food and pat the dog

"Now, eat up Coco"

She goes to the bowl and sniffs around and after a minute starts eating so I decide I should go and eat some dinner too and just as I heat the oil on the pan there is a knock at the door

I scowl and walk to the door and when I look through the peephole I smile and open the door

"Casey, everything okay?"

"I need your advice" she walks in by me and I smile

"O-Okay? On what?"

"This date tomorrow"

I scream inside, I don't want to plan your date!

"Okay Case" I force a smile "What can I help with?"

"What should I wear?" She asks and I bite my lip

"Well, lets see, with your skin tone and hair colour I suggest something green and he loves dresses so.."

"Green dress... I have the emerald one from the Christmas party last year? Would that work?"

I think back to last years Christmas party and it hits me what dress she wore

"Oh yeah, that dress was gorgeous Case, you looked beautiful. You should definitely wear it"

"Really?"

I nod "It really suited you. To be honest I'm surprised I remembered it, that night I got so trashed"

Casey laughs "You slept on my couch"

I smile "I don't remember getting to your apartment"

"Me either, we did shots like anything Al, that hangover was so bad"

_"Stop. Breathing. So. Loud."_

_She sighs and glares at me "Maybe if I stopped breathing all together that would please your highness"_

_"I didn't mean it that way and you know it"_

_"Stop being such a bitch and get the aspirin"_

_I pull myself from the couch and walk to her drawers and as quietly as possible search for the aspirin but the sound of rustling pill packets makes the pounding in my head ten times worse_

_I walk back out and stand in front of her_

_"You don't have aspirin" I say blankly _

_"What have I got then?"_

_"Um... I think I saw tablets for period pain?"_

_"They cant hurt"_

_I smile despite my headache "I guess you're right, it all does the same thing, stops pain"_

_"Read the packet and make sure it won't kill us"_

_I smile and walk back into the kitchen. I fill two glasses of water and pull the packet from the drawer, reading it to be sure that it actually wont kill us, which it should not so I pop four pills, two each and grab the glasses, rushing back to the living room_

_"Here you go" I hand her the tablets and the water and she smiles_

_"Thanks Al"_

_"Okay" _

_I throw back the pills and we both sit in silence for a minute and then she bursts out laughing_

_I look over to her and smile_

_"Whats so funny?"_

_"I've never had a hangover that bad I needed to go to the extent of throwing back pills for cramps"_

_I shake my head "Well, desperate times-"_

_"-call for desperate measures" she raises her glass of water, waiting for me to do the same, which I do_

_"To what I'm sure when we remember it will be the best night of our lives" _

_We clink glasses and both of us flinch at the high pitched noise and when we meet each others eyes we laugh lightly, nursing our sore heads_

"It was a great night" Casey smiles and I do too and then we hear the small barks from the other room

"You have a dog!" She smiles wider "Since when?!"

"Um, half an hour ago? I got her at the pound on the way home"

"Aww!" She opens the door and I look back to the pan

"Hey, Case, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Its okay, I don't want to intrude-"

"On who exactly? Me and Coco? Anyway I'd enjoy the company"

"If you're sure you don't mind"

"I'm sure, how about you get to know Coco and I'll make us something? Stir fry okay?"

"Perfect Alex, thanks" she pets the dog and I watch her for a minute letting Coco jump up on her and then the careful mess wrestling with her and I cant help but smile

Shes so amazing. Amazing as a friend... There is still no way I have feelings for her, or any woman. I like men.

I sigh. For some reason the more I say it the more I feel like I'm convincing myself rather than telling the truth


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm insane. I am officially crazy. There are people in therapy for things like this. Hospitals for the clinically insane!

I train my eyes on the door, waiting for them to appear and after around half an hour I see them walk out, her arm linked in his and I feel my heart skip a beat, constrict, seeing the beautiful smile lighting up her face and I sigh

How can I do this?

Sit here, watching them. Watch as he opens the door for her and she kisses his cheek as he closes the door.

I blink back my tears and start the car, not wanting to watch this anymore. Watching him with her.

I have one problem, I still don't know whats wrong?

Why is this haunting me? Why do I care so much? Its her. It has to be her. Its not him and well, that leaves Case.

I start the drive home, my thoughts running a mile a minute. I'm in love with my best friend. My friend, who's a woman. How can I feel like this?!

Surely I'd have realised before now if I was gay? I'd have noticed something?

I shake my head and pull into my driveway, I'm starting to think I'm not gay, or bisexual, more Caseysexual. I'm not attracted to women, I'm attracted to her.

I lay back in my car chair and ruffle my hair. This is so odd, knowing I'm attracted to her, realising how I feel. Wow... okay.

I pull myself out of the car and go into the house, being met by Coco who barks and jumps around, her greeting for me and I smile and pat her head, watching her roll over and I tickle her stomach

"Everything okay while I was gone baby?" She barks and I smile

"Good girl" I smile and I walk to the kitchen, pouring myself some wine

How can I be attracted to her and not know until now?

How long have I felt like this?

How long have I not noticed?

I sit into my couch and take a mouthful of wine

Oh God... How will I tell her? How will she take it? Shes straight! Well, I did think I was straight too? And who knows? Maybe she likes me too?

But she looked so happy with Jas... Oh God! Jason... I cant tell Casey how I feel, not knowing he loves her. He loves her. I'm not even really sure how I feel but he does... He knows he loves her.

I sigh and Coco jumps up on the couch beside me whimpering for attention

"Yes baby girl, I see you" I smile and she cuddles into my lap and as I run my hand over her steadily rising and falling chest

I really cant tell her.

xx

"...and he laughed so hard the beer came out of his nose! Oh Al, it was really enjoyable. I really need to thank you, I had a great time with Jason"

"Oh...are you going out with him again?"

"Maybe. I said I'd call. He's sweet Al, you were right"

I nod and look down to my files again, hiding the pained look on my face

"I'm glad your happy Casey"

"Well its thanks to you Alex, I wouldn't have even considered dating Jas until you talked me into it"

"Yeah... I'm glad Case"

"You okay?" She asks softly and I meet her worried expression

"Yeah, yeah Case, just trying to crack this" I gesture to the file and she nods

"Oh okay, I thought there was something up, ya know if you need to talk, about anything, I'm here"

"I'm okay"

"You don't sound okay" she notes and I shrug

"Like I said, the case-"

"I don't think its the case... You said you were lonely yesterday Al, maybe we should go out for a few drinks, it might help you relax"

"Sure, not tonight though, does tomorrow suit?"

"I'll call over around 6?"

I nod "That sounds great Case, thank you"

"No problem Al. I'm gonna go home, listen, you should try that too maybe get some sleep?"

I nod "I will, I'll sleep"

"Promise me"

"I promise Casey, I'll sleep"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry this was a little late I was crazy tired so I sorta fell asleep as I was writing so I had to finish it now! Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy you all like the story! Keep them up please and thank you :D

xx

I walk up to her apartment, Coco in my arms and a smile on my face, this'll be a fun night.

Instead of going out Casey suggested I stay the night at hers which to be honest seems like a good idea but I don't know, with how I've been feeling lately it'll be hard to restrain myself around her.

Hard to pull back and not brush her lips with mine, to run my lips over her neck and down her body. I'd love to feel her under me, hear her moan my name, scream for me-

I knock on the door shaking my head, I need to stop thinking like this. Stop. Shes straight and with Jason.

"Al! Hi" she smiles and pulls me, and Coco, into a hug and after a second Coco lets out bark, making Casey pull away

"Yes, hi to you too Coco" she laughs and tickles the dog and takes my bag from my shoulder and drops it at the living room door

"So, did you sleep like you promised?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" I ask, half joking half not and she scowls

"Al, seriously, you need more than a couple of hours sleep a night, I know you are passionate about the cases but lately you look drained"

"Yeah well.. I try"

I try, to sleep that is, but you are all thats in my brain. Analysing every time you touch me, every brush of your hand, every time your breath hits my neck, making the hairs stand stand, it all flies through my head as I lay alone trying to switch off. Why then? Because I'm wishing I could hold you and watch as your chest rhythmically rises and falls

"...Alex, you there?"

I nod "Sorry, I zoned out"

"You're that tired you're zoning out Al, well don't worry, tonight you'll get a good sleep, I'll make sure of it"

I smile "Thanks Case"

xx

"So how're you and Jason?" I ask, despite knowing everything from hearing his ramblings about Casey but needing something to talk about apart from work

"Jason and I are wonderful" she smiles "He is so sweet to me Al, and not just every now and again, he is always coming up with things to surprise me, flowers, spontaneous dates.. He's amazing"

I smile, sadly, although she thinks it sincere "He really is amazing, he's such a great guy Case" he's my friend, I cant lie, he is a wonderful guy

"And to think I was reluctant to see him. Thank you so much Al, without you suggesting it I never would've thought to see him"

I nod "Yeah... You're welcome honey, I'm glad you're happy"

"I am, thanks to you Alex"

"Well, I'm glad"

"Should we watch this movie then?" She asks and I nod, delighted she has suggested something else to do rather than talk about the relationship

Coco whines at my feet and I smile and grab her leash

"Give me a sec Case, I'll just take her for a quick walk"

"I'll come too" she smiles and I nod

"Great"

xx

"Coco, please, do your business and hurry up"

Casey smiles up at me "Wow, shes only a pup, let her sniff"

"You do realise its nearly snowing?" I gesture around us and she smiles

"So? Its nice in the city at this time of the year"

I scoff "I'm cold"

"You sound like a child" she laughs

"You are just too upbeat in every situation"

"I am not!" She smiles and I turn and walk back towards the apartment, Casey rushing after me

"She can go on the way back" I offer and Casey shakes her head, a smile on her face

"You're impatient too"

"What and you're only getting all this now?"

"Well..."

I playfully slap her side and she tickles me as I try to get away, Coco jumping at Casey, protecting me as such and Casey scoops Coco up into her arms and runs

I run after her and shes laughing when we get into the apartment

"You stole my dog"

"I dognapped her, but shes safe now" She hands me Coco and I laugh patting the dogs head

"Come inside, before we all get hypothermia" I smile and Casey slips her arms around me and I freeze, feeling her sigh into me

"You are my best friend, you know that?"

I nod and blink away the tears suddenly pooling in my eyes "You're mine too Case"

"..Alex, whatever's wrong can you please talk to me? I want to make you feel better"

"I don't need to feel better" I breathe out scared to move, to talk

"Why aren't you sleeping? Why have you gone so much quieter lately, I notice stuff Al...Alex, please"

"Its nothing"

"Alex-"

"Casey. Leave it"

"Fine" she huffs "you obviously don't trust me enough to talk to me-"

"Casey, thats not it-"

"What then, whats going on? You told me you got Coco because you felt alone. Alex you aren't alone-"

"Casey, I know, all I meant was that the apartment was quiet, geeez, stop looking so far into things-"

"-So why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know! I haven't a clue Casey!"

She looks up to me "Is that the truth?"

I nod "I don't know whats stopping me sleeping"

"Okay... I believe you but Al, we need to try and figure this out, you cant be missing sleep"

"WE need to try?"

"Yes, you are my friend and no matter what I'm there for you. Whatever is keeping your mind running, I'll help figure it out as best I can, okay?"

I nod and swat away my tears "Okay, thanks Casey"

"No problem Alex"


	6. Chapter 6

"Rena. I need your advice"

The blonde sits facing me "My advice is why you wanted me here? It must be serious when you're asking me for advice. Whats going on?" She smiles softly attempting to lighten my mood and I sigh

"Okay, you cannot tell anyone, even Abbie"

"Oh Al.. I cant really hide stuff from my girlfriend-"

"You need to. I'll tell Abbie myself but for now I need you to keep this to yourself"

"...Okay, okay, I will. Whats up Al?"

"I like Casey"

"You like Casey?" She sounds confused

"Yeah, in the same way Abbie liked you when she was 'straight'"

"Oh wow.. You like Casey"

"Yeah.. And shes with Jas-"

"You set them up Alex, if you liked her why would you do that?" She asks sounding concerned for me and I sigh

"I didn't realise I liked her at the time! If I had I never would've- no, I think I would have set them up actually, Jason really loves her Rena, like a lot"

"And you?"

"I love her too but shes straight and well..so happy with him and he's happy, I couldn't hurt two of my best friends like that"

"Oh Al.. I'm so sorry you feel like this"

"Yeah, me too"

"So what will you do? Will you tell her?"

I frown "I cant.. I know I probably should but I just cant, I just have to wait it out"

"Well, I have another solution..." Serena trails off and I look up to her

"What is it?"

"You mightn't like it.."

"What is it?" I ask again

"You should talk to Jason about how you feel, then at least he'll know"

"What if he tells her?"

"He wont but if he did, it really wouldn't be a big deal"

"Maybe.. Listen Rena, thanks for this, I needed to talk to someone"

"So you chose the lesbian" she smiles and I nod

"Yeah actually"

"Well falling for a straight girl is always a bitch"

"Yeah you're telling me"

xx

"Jas, can we talk?" I walk into his office and he smiles

"Sure Ally, whats up?" I hear my nickname and I cringe

"Um, Jason theres a small issue"

"Issue? Why? Whats wrong?"

I sit across from him and I feel my heart pound

"Jason you need to keep this to yourself and I need you to stay calm when I tell you"

"Stay calm? Alex, when have I gotten angry at you of all people?"

"Yes but Jason this has never happened before, I've never felt like this before... I-I... God Jason I'm so sorry"

"Sorry? Ally, you're not making sense"

"Jason, I'm in love with Casey"

He looks shocked "Y-You love her?"

"Jason, I don't want to feel like this. Believe me, I love how happy you make her and I need you to know I've only just realised it, if I had known I would've said something sooner but I-I've only just noticed"

"Alex its okay, please calm down"

I feel the tears streak down my cheeks "Jason, I want you to be happy and I want her to be happy but I-I just cant do this not anymore, I'm watching her and everyday my feelings grow and I just cant cope anymore Jason, I cant sleep, I cant eat. I'm so sorry-"

"Alex! Stop, stop Al, calm down" He takes my hands into his "Alex, its okay, I'm not angry at you"

"You're not?"

He shakes his head "I'm not, you cant control who you love, I know that of all people. Listen, if you really feel this strongly about her maybe you should let her know?"

"What? Jason, shes your girlfriend-"

"-Alex, lets let her choose whoever she wants. Whenever you want to tell her, it'll be okay"

"How are you so calm?"

"Because, whatever happens, happens, of she picks me, great, if she picks you, I'm happy too because two people I love can be happy together"

I burst into tears, more of relief than anything and he pulls me into his arms

"Its okay Al, its alright.. Wait, have you been beating yourself up about this?"

I nod into him and he kisses my cheek "Its okay Al, its alright, sshh"

"I-I-I'm so sorry"

"Don't be Alex, it'll work out, just wait and see what happens. Please Al, we've been friends since we were kids, don't think this'd make me hate you, you cant help it, anyway, its not like you knew when you set us up"

"B-But you love her?"

"I do, and it'd hurt if we broke up but I couldn't pick anyone better than you for her to end up with"

"I love you Jason"

"I love you too Ally, please stop freaking out about it, listen, if you love her and she feels the same, I'm not going stop you, God, it really shook you up didn't it?"

I wipe my tears and he brushes back my hair

"Just forget it okay? Whatever's annoying you about liking Casey, its okay. Shes very loveable"

"She is" I agree and he smiles

"Just relax okay? Let your heart decide your fate"

"You sound like a self help book" I smile and he chuckles

"C'mon, lets go for lunch"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! They really encourage me to write! Please keep them up!

xx

"Alex, its okay, just talk to her" Jason reassures me and I sigh

"Shes straight, I don't even know why I'm doing this-"

"You thought you were straight, Alex she could like you. Its only natural you become attracted to people you spend a lot of time with, just talk to her"

"I don't want to fight with you-"

"You wont! Just see if she likes you"

I run my hand through my hair "I feel sick"

"Yeah, you look sorta pale"

I look around for a mirror "Should I wear more make up?!-"

"Oh My God if you don't go tell her I will"

"Jason!" I whine "I really don't want to get shot down"

"Well no one does Ally but just talk to her, c'mon its Casey, shes your best friend, if its a thing she doesn't feel that way about you I'm sure she wont be a bitch about it, Case isn't like that"

"I know but-"

"No buts Al, you're talking to her"

"Jason, you're actually being civil about this, I thought you'd want my blood"

"No Alex I wouldn't. It's not your fault, you didn't choose to love her, just like I didn't, I'm in favour of whatever makes her happy"

"Just for the record, so am I. Like, I just want her to know, I really don't want to come between you both"

"I know Al, and if she likes you, I don't want to come between you either. We need to hear her side, find out whats up with her"

"Promise me this wont come between us"

"It wont come between us Alex"

"Thank you"

xx

"U-Uh Casey? Can I talk with you" I knock on her office door and I hear the smile on her face as she calls me in

I take deep breaths, afraid if my breathing matched my pounding heart right now I'd pass out

"Al, whats up?" She says not looking up from her file and I sit across from her, which I never do, I always stand

She looks up and obviously sees the worry on my face

"Alex? Are you okay?" She sounds concerned and drops her pen, all her attention on me

I answer her question with a shake of my head and I notice I'm wringing my hands, the nervousness obviously needing some way to escape

"C-Case, I-I..."

I cant tell her. I cant. I'll loose her, I cant loose my best friend, the only person I've ever cared about this much. I cant.

"Casey..." I needed to say something, shes starting to look at me funny

I feel my breathing speed up and she walks around to my side of her desk and slips her hand into mine

"Alex? Whats going on?"

"I-I'm in love with you" I blurt out

She meets my eyes and I see her shock "Oh... Okay... Um"

I feel her grip loosen on my hands and my heart clenches with every second she sits in silence

Her eyes are darting around the room, landing anywhere but mine

"C-Case, say something, please" I urge and she nods

"Um, Al, I um.. wow, when?" She asks and I sigh

"About two weeks ago?"

"When you set me up with Jason?" She sounds awfully confused and I nod

"I-I didn't realise until after I set you up with him and then I felt bad saying anything..."

"B-But..you're straight"

"That was my confusion too"

"Oh wow.."

We sit in awkward silence and after a minute I stand out of her office chair

"I-I'm gonna go" I rush out of her office and run into my own, locking the door and after a minute I breakdown, crying my eyes out at what just happened

She basically just implied she didn't feel the same way. I've just fucked up our friendship.

Great.


	8. Chapter 8

I lay drinking 'the good wine' from the bottle when theres a knock on the door

I roll back into the couch and there is another knock, louder now and I sigh deciding to answer it

I walk to the door and when I open it I'm surprised to see her looking up at me

"A-Al, I need to t-talk to you" Casey slurs and I scowl

"Have you been drinking?" I question and she shakes her head

"I had a couple, I'm fine, I just need to talk Al"

I open the door inviting her in and she walks to the couch and sits in waiting for me to join her which I do

"Casey, what are you doing here?"

"I-I need to check something" she says and the next thing I feel her lips against mine, the taste of whiskey hitting my lips and I moan into her

She runs her hands through my hair and pulls away slightly "You're beautiful" she whispers and I feel myself blush

"C-Case, you're drunk"

"-I'm not Al. I know what I'm doing, I want this, I want you Alex"

I nod and lean back in to her, capturing her lips and she slips her tongue into my mouth

"Oh God Al" she moans into me and I move closer to her, shifting myself into her lap

I feel her catch my lip between her teeth and I smile into the kiss

She runs her hands under my shirt and I still her movements "Here?"

She takes my hand and silently leads me down the hall to my bedroom, the room shes slept in at many of our sleepovers and I smile to myself. This is amazing.

xx

I drag myself from sleep as last nights memories flash through my mind

Her touching me, moving against me, kissing me, it was heaven. I roll over to hold her and I feel the cool sheets under my arms

"Case?" I look around noticing her clothes and shoes gone

I feel my heart sink, she left. She just walked out and left me lying here.

I get out of bed and walk down the hall to the bathroom, needing to wash away this feeling and then I hear the tv on in the living room

I walk down and see her sprawled out on the couch

I smile and throw the blanket from the back of the couch over her and she curls further into it

I look down at her peacefully sleeping and I cant help but question if she thought last night was a mistake. I know I didn't and I probably should've stopped her but I couldn't bring myself to. She was touching me in all the right places, her kisses like heaven.

I sigh and go to the kitchen going to try and attempt to throw together a breakfast.

Readymade pancake mix-just add milk. Seems perfect. I smile and start making the pancakes and I cant help but chew on my lip

What if she just made a drunken mistake?

Lets face it, her reception yesterday was underwhelming to say the least. She never said she had feelings for me.

She had to be drunk to touch me, even though she denied being drunk she reeked of alcohol.

Does she think so little of me? I'm only attractive to her when shes had a drink?

I blink away the tears in my eyes and I sigh as I plate up the pancakes, we need to have a talk.

I'm not going to be the person she comes to when she needs a quick fuck. I wont let myself be used like that.

Not by her.

I walk into the living room with pancakes and coffee and wake Casey who looks around, obviously remembering what happened

"A-Al, hi" she smiles shyly and I smile back and hand her some pancakes and a cup of coffee

"Thanks"

We sit and eat in complete silence with the exception of the buzz coming from the low volume tv and as she finishes she clears her throat

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"Its up to you Casey" I should've said yes but it'd be easier to let her guide, I've done enough talking

"I'm scared" she says and I slip my hand into hers

"Talk to me, whats scaring you?"

"Everything"


	9. Chapter 9

"Everything?" I ask and she nods

"You...My feelings"

She drops her head into her hands and she just stays silent and after a second she sighs

"Alex, I love you too" she mumbles and I nod

"Okay... So whats the problem there?" I ask, not understanding her issue and she looks up to me tears in her eyes

"You haven't met my family Alex they are so homophobic, and I know so people say 'oh they'll accept it, they'll love you for you' they wont. They were always against gay rights"

"Is it a religious issue?" I ask and she scoffs

"No. Thats just what Mom says it is, shes just bigoted, they all are"

"Oh Casey.. I'm so sorry"

"Its alright..."

"Casey, if you don't want to do this-"

"I don't know what I want! Last night was amazing! I-I just.."

"Love your family and you don't want to be an outcast?"

She nods and I slip my hand into hers "I understand Case"

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course"

"We could just not tell them I guess" she suggests and I nod

"We could but are you comfortable with that?"

"I want to be with you... or I want to at least try"

I smile "Good, I'm glad"

"What about Jason-?"

"He's okay, I talked to him. He said you decide what you want and he'll accept it"

"He's so sweet.. I don't want to hurt him"

"I know Case, but even talk to him, he's amazing, he really just wants you to be happy"

"Who knew Jason Whitaker would be sweet and kind, I wouldn't have"

I smile "He's a sweetheart, he really cares"

"Wow he should give that impression off instead of the one he gave me"

"Arrogant ass?"

"Yeah, that seems right" she smiles and I smile back

"Listen Casey, you have as much time as you need, if you want to talk-"

"I don't need time to think about us Alex, I-I just its my family"

"Thats okay Casey. Listen, you work out what you want to do and I'll be here, okay? Whenever you want to talk"

"Thanks Al" she smiles, leans in and kisses me, tenderly capturing my lips in hers

She pulls back and cups my cheek "I do love you"

"I know"

"I better go Al, but, just for the record, I didn't at all regret last night, you were amazing, I loved it"

"Me too Case. I'm glad you feel the same way"

"Of course I do, I'll talk to you Monday okay?"

"Okay Al"

xx

"I'm so happy for you Al"

"Are you sure?" I ask and Jason smiles

"Al, she said she loved you! Thats amazing!"

"Jas-"

"Alex, please relax. Casey loves you, as long as you're happy and shes happy, I don't care. But if she screws with you-"

"You have full right to act all big-brotherly"

"Thank you" He smiles "Al, I am happy for you okay? Stop looking like you ran over my puppy! Casey loves you! You should be smiling!"

"I know... Its not that I'm upset, its more concerned"

"About?"

"Case.. She was really upset Jas"

"About what?"

"Liking a woman. Apparently her family are homophobic, like really badly and well, she doesn't want to be outcast"

"Oh.. Poor Case"

"Yeah.. Shes in a real dilemma, she suggested we don't tell them but I don't think she'll want to hide from her family"

"Ooh Al, that isn't good, there is no way that could make her happy.. How could you be happy hiding a big relationship like that? Especially from your family, wait have you told Caroline and Alexander yet?"

I bite my lip "Um..."

"Oh Al, come on. There is no way your Mom and Dad will be mad about this"

"I know.. I just haven't worked up the nerve to talk to them about it"

"Al, you should, honestly, they love you"

"I know.. Maybe I'll call over later, its only a couple of hours drive"

"They'll love to talk to you Al"

"I hope so"


	10. Chapter 10

"Alexandra! Honey its so good to have you home!"

I smile as my Mother pulls me into he arms

"Mom, hi. Where's Daddy?"

"He's just out picking up some dinner honey, so whats bringing you home?"

"I'm actually here to talk to you and Daddy"

"Oh? About what Al?"

"Um.. We should wait for Daddy"

She looks back at me, confused and I sigh "Believe me you'll want him here"

"Are you sick Alexandra?"

"No, of course not"

"Pregnant?"

"No!"

"Married?"

"Mom! Stop guessing!"

She smiles "Al, whats that serious that you cant just tell me?"

"Fine.. Okay. I'll tell you, but Mom, you need to stay calm"

"Calm? Why would I get angry? Alexandra what did you do"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything.."

"So why would I get angry?"

I clear my throat "Mom, I-I'm in love"

"Okay? Why would that make me angry Al?"

"I'm in love with a woman"

"Oh.. Okay then, thats alright Alex"

"Really?" I ask shocked and she smiles

"Yes sweetheart, does this woman make you happy?"

"More than anything"

Mom smiles, obviously happy with my answer "Well the why would I be angry? So, tell me about this girl, who is she?"

"Casey Novak"

"The redhead you work with?"

I smile "Thats her"

"Well, I sorta guessed. Everything is always 'Casey this' and 'Casey that'"

I pull my Mother into my arms "Thank you so much"

"For what Al?"

"Supporting me.."

"Of course I support you, you're my daughter"

"I wish that was everyone's opinion"

Mom takes my hand "Whats going on?"

"Apparently Casey's family aren't as supportive as you"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, shes terrified of telling them because she knows they'll disown her"

"Oh.. That poor girl, is she okay?"

"Shes thinking.."

"Are you okay?"

"I feel useless Mom, I want to help her, but by the sounds of it nothing anyone can say will help"

"Well honey, if you love her you need to stick with her, give her all the time and space she needs. Its the key to every good relationship, support"

"Thanks Mom"

"-Caroline! I'm back!" Daddy shouts from the hall and I grab Mom's hand

"Its alright sweetheart, your father just wants you to be happy" she says to me and turns towards the door "-We're in here Alexander!"

"We?" Daddy asks walking into the kitchen and he smiles when he sees me "Alexandra! Darling, how lovely to see you!"

He walks over and pulls me into a hug

"Hi Daddy" I smile hugging him back and he pulls back looking me over

"Somethings changed?"

"Shes actually happy" Mom adds as she plates up the dinner and Daddy turns back to me

"What does she mean?" He asks and I lead him over to the table and we sit together

"Okay, um, Daddy..."

I catch Mom's eyes and she nods

"Daddy, I'm in love"

"Oh? Who's the lucky person?"

"Person?" I smile

"I best not assume its a man" he says and I look up to Mom

"Okay, am I missing something here?"

Daddy smiles "Well your Mother and I reckon you might harbour feelings for that ADA-"

"We were right" Mom cuts in and I laugh lightly

"Thanks Mom"

"Well, we were right"

"You were" I nod and Daddy takes my hand

"Alexandra, dear, do you love her?"

"I do"

"Well as long as she treats you okay and you treat her okay, I'm happy"

"Thanks Daddy"

"Thats alright dear, so are you joining us for dinner?"

"No thanks, I've just eaten actually. I just wanted to talk to you about this, I have to be back in the city for work tomorrow"

"Back to your girlfriend" Mom smiles and I laugh lightly

"Yes, back to Casey too"

"Well Al, we are in full support of you and that woman, or any woman that makes you happy" Daddy says and I smile

"Its just her, believe me"


	11. Chapter 11

I walk into my office and smile when I see her sleeping on my office couch

I walk over and sit by her, gently running my hand over her cheek

"Casey, wake up" I whisper and she stirs lightly and smiles when she sees me

"Mmm hi"

"You do know you're in my office?" I ask smiling and she nods

"I needed to see you, I must've dosed off"

"What'd you need?"

She leans up and kisses me and after a minute pulls back "That"

I smirk "Well.. That was lovely" I lay beside her and take her into my arms

"You're beautiful"

She smiles shyly "Its still weird hearing that from you"

"Weird?"

"Good weird" she amends and I smile

"Case, why are you actually here? Obviously the kiss was a plus and a wonderful way to start my day but I sense there is another reason"

She sighs and nods "I-I'm going to meet with my Mother and Father today"

"Oh God Casey... Are you sure?"

"Yeah, well, I know its early-ish in our... What are we calling us?"

"Whatever you want to call us Case"

"Okay. Well, I know its early in our relationship but I want them to know, I'd rather they know now than later"

"If you're sure Casey, I don't want you to be rushed into telling them"

"I'm not. I need them to know Al"

"Okay. What time are you meeting them?"

"4pm"

"4, okay. Do you want to meet up later?"

"I'll need you Alex"

"When you tell them?"

She nods "Please say you'll be there"

"O-Of course, I didn't think.."

"I'd want you there? Al, I need you, this will not go well and I don't want to be alone"

"Never" I slip my hand into hers "Case, whatever happens I'll be there for you, I'll pick you up when you need me too"

"Thank you"

I lean into her and kiss her tenderly and she runs her hands over my back, moaning into the kiss

She pulls away slightly "God, I love how you kiss me"

I place another kiss on her lips "Yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah, your lips, so soft, gorgeous. I love them against mine"

I smile as she kisses me again "Case, w-we need to start doing some sort of work"

She pulls away "Fine, you're probably right"

"Probably?"

"Yeah, you're right" I smile and she crawls out from under me and kisses me again

"I'll see you about 3:30pm?"

I nod "See you then"

xx

I walk in and she smiles seeing me with the bunch of flowers

"What are these in aid of?" She asks taking the mixed bouquet from me, laying them on her desk and I smile

"Good luck"

"No amount of flowers will help with my parents Al but they make me feel a whole lot better so thank you very much"

She kisses my cheek and pulls me into her, burying her head into my neck

"I'm so scared" she admits and I run my hand over her hair and down the back of her neck

"It'll be okay. No matter what happens, I'll still have you. I'll make sure you're okay Case"

"Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me Case"

"Alex... they're going to hate me"

"They might say that now Casey, but sweetheart you are their daughter, do you really think they'll hate you?"

"You haven't met them"

"Well, to be honest they don't sound like people I'm dying to become acquainted with"

"I know, their beliefs are horrible but they're my family"

"So who's going to be here exactly?"

"My Mother and Father for now but once word gets back to my brother and sister, I'll be kicked out"

"Case, you don't know that"

"I do. I know this'll be a disaster"

"Well, I'll still have you whether it is or not, you're mine and I'll help you as best I can"

"I love you" she whispers against my neck and I kiss the top of her hair

"I love you too. Now, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Okay then" I slip my hand into hers "Lets go do this"


	12. Chapter 12

The closer we get to the cafe I notice her anxiousness taking over, she looks on the verge of tears and my heart physically hurts for her

What must it be like to be this afraid to tell your parents you're happy? I know, I was nervous but she looks physically sick!

I move one hand off the steering wheel and into hers and she squeezes it, giving me a slight smile

"Baby, breathe" I ease and she nods

"I'm trying"

"Whatever happens, it'll be okay. I'll make sure you're okay Casey"

"A-Al, what if they do hate me?"

"As I said, they'll be shocked and surprised and possibly angry, but Casey, you are their daughter. They will not actually hate you, regardless of what they say"

"I feel sick"

"You look it too"

"Alex, am I doing the right thing by telling them?"

I pull in on the road and turn to face her, wanting my full attention to be on her

"Okay. Casey, this is your decision. I don't mind if you never tell them as long as you're still happy. Would you be happy if you kept this from them?"

She sits in silence for a minute and then shakes her head

"No.." She whispers and I squeeze her hand

"You need to do whats best for you sweetheart, if you don't want to tell them today, I can drop you off and go back to the office, and you can have a lovely meal and call me when you want to come back. If you do want to tell them, I'll be there for you, holding your hand, and whatever they say, good or bad, you'll have me fighting in your corner"

I brush away the tears rolling down her cheeks and she leans into me

"I'm sorry I'm dragging you through this"

"You aren't-"

"I am. The reason I never mentioned my feelings to you was because I knew we'd have to go through this. We'd have to deal with my horrendous family"

"They aren't horrendous, I'm sure they love you, no matter what"

"I hope so"

xx

"Casey! How wonderful to see you" Her Father says as he hugs her and her Mother looks to me

"Case, dear, you should call more, we've missed you"

"Your Mother's right Casey, we miss you" her Father adds and we all sit down

"So who's this?" Her Mother asks gesturing to me and Casey smiles

"This is a friend of mine, Alexandra Cabot"

Her Mother offers her hand, which I shake

"Alexandra, lovely to meet you, I'm Anne Novak"

"Anne, lovely to meet you"

Next her Father offers her hand and he smiles slightly

"Alexandra, I'm Robert Novak"

"Robert, pleasure to meet you"

Casey smiles at me slightly and the waiter walks over and asks us what we'd like. We all order and as he walks away Casey clears her throat

"M-Mom? Dad? I need to tell you something"

I look over to her and shes toying with her napkin. Nervous.

I move my hand down into her lap and squeeze her knee and she looks up to her Mother and Father

"Mom, Dad.. I've kept something from you"

Anne looks to Casey and back to Robert

"What? Why would you hide something from us Casey? You should trust us with anything"

"I'm scared of what you'll say"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

She laughs lightly "I wish"

"Cassandra! Not out of wedlock you don't" Anne says, shocked

I bite my lip, this will not go well. These people don't believe in children out of wedlock. I can only imagine what'll happen now..

"Sorry Mom, um.. Listen, I have to tell you both something but please stay calm"

"Calm?"

The similarities to my situation would nearly make me laugh if I didn't feel so sick

"Calm. Remember where we are"

"Casey, whats going on?" Robert asks and Casey sighs

"I-I'm gay"

There is a heavy silence and Anne looks on the verge of tears

"Y-You're...what?" She breathes out and Robert takes Anne's hand

"C-Cassandra, this isn't funny" Robert says and Casey glances to me and back to her Father

"I'm not joking Daddy. I like girls"

"-No. No you don't. Its a phase-"

"-since I was 16?"

Anne scoffs "You've had boyfriends?!"

"I wanted to be normal! I wanted to make you and Daddy happy, b-but I cant keep lying anymore, I'm sick of it"

"Casey, h-how?"

"I wish I knew" she sounds genuinely upset and my heart breaks for her

"Mom, Dad, I'm not sorry I like girls, but I am sorry about how this makes you feel"

"You don't know how we feel!" Robert growls at Casey, who's tears are flowing freely now

"Daddy, of course I know! Its the same way I felt until last week! I've had to hide from you both as well as Alice and Rob! How do you think it made me feeling knowing you'd hate me for this?!"

"Cassandra, you are a disgrace, I don't want to see you until you come to your senses"

"Daddy-"

"Anne, I'll go get the car. Goodbye Cassandra" he walks out, bumping off a waiter on the way out and we're left sitting with Anne who's in complete silence

"Mom-"

"Stop Casey. Please. I-I.. where did we go wrong? We raised you better than this, we raised you with religion"

"You didn't go wrong! Mom, its not like I hate God or anything, I just like girls"

"You're sinning Casey, this is against God"

"God loves all his children Mom! Thats what we believe! God loves everyone! Where is that gone?! Why cant you love me too?"

"Because, homosexuality is a sin Casey. You need help"

Thats it. I cant listen to this anymore

"She doesn't NEED anything especially not some religious cure you want to pull out of your ass! She is still the same person!" I cut in and Anne turns her attention to me

"Oh so you're another one of...them" she spits the last word and I smile

"I am and I'm proud of it. As well as my parents are, they support me, like you should support Casey"

"How could I support my own daughter sinning? Turning away from God like this?! Its insane!"

"No, whats insane is someone turning their own daughter away like you are"

"Well, I'm sorry Alexandra but you are not involved so-"

"Shes my partner" Casey cuts in and Anne's eyes widen

"Shes the one you want to be with?! Honestly Casey, id you insist on sinning you could at least find a nice Catholic girl, redeem yourself in some way"

"Oh my God! You insensitive bitch!" I growl and I feel a stinging slap land on my cheek

"Don't you dare. You disgusting woman, turning my daughter into a sinner!"

"I didn't turn her into anything" I growl and Anne scoffs

"You're her first woman"

"But shes always been attracted to women!"

"She could control her urges before you came along, you've obviously done something!"

"Shes shown me how to be happy Mom!" Casey sobs and Anne turns to her

"Well, when you get over this, come see us, until then, goodbye Casey"

We watch Anne leave and Casey rests her head on the table, sobbing into herself and I run my hand up her back

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry"

"C-Can w-e please go?"

I nod and help her to her feet "Your apartment or mine?"

"Yours, i-is tha-at okay?

I slip my arm around her waist as we leave

"Thats fine Case, anyway, we need to see Coco, I bet shes going mad without us"

She smiles a watery smile "I love that d-dog"

"I know you do. How could anyone not love her? Shes beautiful"

"A-Al thanks f-for that"

"Thats alright Case, c'mon, lets go"


	13. Chapter 13

"Casey, you haven't eaten since breakfast, you need something"

She nods and takes the plate from my hands "Thanks" she mumble taking small bites from the sandwich and I sit in beside her and slip my hand into hers

"Honey, don't let it get to you. They'll come around"

"They wont" she says drinking another mouthful of wine "You heard how upset they were"

"Shocked and angry yeah but Case they are still your parents and no matter what they love you"

"Well they didn't show it very well"

"Case, its not your fault"

"Did you ever wish you didn't feel like this?"

"You're the first woman I felt like this about"

"Really?"

I nod "I guess thats not what you wanted to hear?"

"No..."

I take her hand "Baby, I cant imagine how hard it is for you to feel like this and how it felt to grow up feeling like this but Casey, its not wrong to like women. Why do you feel so bad?"

"I want to be normal Al. I just want to make them happy! For once, I want them to approve of me! I want to be normal! Is that so hard?!"

"Casey, listen to me, you are normal. Just because you like women it doesn't make you abnormal, you just love the same sex. I love you Casey and I know you feel bad because of your parents reaction but it'll be okay"

"I wish I believed you Alex"

"Why don't you believe me? What do I need to say to make you believe me Case?"

"You cant say anything Alex, my Mom and Dad have made up their minds, they don't want to know me unless I'm willing to marry a man or a good Catholic girl"

"I'm pretty sure some family on my Mothers side is Catholic"

She laughs lightly and runs her hand over my cheek"I'm sorry my Mom hit you"

"I provoked her in fairness"

"Yeah but still.."

"Case, will you stop fretting. They'll get over it and I know you don't believe that now but they will"

"I need to stop thinking about it"

"Would you like a drink to help with the forgetting process?"

"Please"

I kiss her cheek and walk to the kitchen and when I look back I see her looking rather down

I cant believe they made her feel so bad about herself, so bad about something she cant control. Its not like she choose this. Why would she want to choose this? Why would she choose to go against her parents and her families beliefs?

"Sweetheart, stop thinking about it"

She nods, takes the wine and starts drinking and I slip my hand into hers

"Casey, listen, its okay. We can work it out. Whatever your parents say or do, we can always try and talk to them, maybe a lot calmer"

"Maybe?" She laughs lightly

"Okay a lot calmer, but Casey honestly, we can handle it, okay? I'll help you through it"

"Thank you, for everything, being there today, I really needed you and you were there. Thank you"

"I'll always be there when you need me Case, just tell me, whenever you need me, I'll be there"

"I want to be there for you too, if you have a bad day or a problem, I want to be there"

"You are Case, I always know you're there"

I yawn and relax against her and she wraps her arms around me

"You're tired"

"I'm okay"

"Al, if you wanna go to bed-"

"I don't. I just want to lie here with you"

She kisses my cheek "Thanks"

"No problem Case"


	14. Chapter 14

"Call them"

She looks at me as if I'd told her to kill a person.

"What?" She asks, obviously not sure if she heard me right

"Would you not call them?"

"Al, I don't know.."

"Casey, I honestly don't think sitting here imagining everything is a good idea, you should just call your brother or sister and invite them out. They grew up in a different generation to your parents, this mightn't be a big deal to them"

"Maybe not to Alice.. Rob I'm not so sure about, he took more than Daddy's name, him and Daddy are extremely similar belief wise"

"Oh.. Well maybe start with your sister"

She smiles and takes my hand and glances to her cell "I'm nervous"

I look to the time, 5pm.

"How about you call her tomorrow morning? Meet up for lunch?"

"You think thats a good idea?"

"I do, it'll probably be easier to meet for lunch anyway"

She slips her arms around my waist "Alex, thank you so much, I never properly thanked you, you are so sweet and supportive, I'm so grateful to have you by my side"

I smile and kiss her cheek "I want to be here, you don't need to thank me"

"I know but I'd like to, hey have you got plans for tonights?"

"None" I smile and she kisses down my neck

"Should we call the girls and go out?"

"Well, it would be a good time to tell them about us" I reply and she smirks

"Olivia knows"

"Oh?"

"She guessed, I confirmed it"

"Rena could know too" I admit

"Yeah?"

"Well, I told her I like you and she advised me to talk to Jason"

"So that leaves Abbie?"

"She doesn't even know I'm gay"

"Me either"

"She's gonna kill us for lying to her"

"We didn't lie, we omitted details"

xx

"Its so loud" I say walking in and I feel Casey nuzzle against my side

"Its not that bad" she says and Serena laughs

"Thats a sign of old age Cabot" she puts on a broken, old voice "turn down that racket and stay off my lawn" she shakes her arm, signifying the holding of a cane and all of us laugh

"I'm younger than you Rena, I'd wind in the insults"

"I'm 21 in my own head" Serena laughs and Abbie smirks

"You're 21 in the sack too, talk about energy" she purrs and I see Serena turn bright red

Casey laughs into me and kisses just below my ear "I bet you're even more energetic" she whispers just so I can hear and Olivia laughs behind us

"Look at the honeymooners over there" she gestures to us and Casey kisses me again

"Drink?"

"Please"

"Ladies, what drinks are we all having?"

They all answer Casey and she squeezes my hand

"Back in a sec. White wine?"

I nod "Thanks Case"

We all sit into a booth and I watch Case grab the drinks. That gorgeous body complimented by the beautiful black velvet dress

Olivia taps my shoulder and I see her smirk

"You need to close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies"

I smile "Shes beautiful, isn't she?"

"Stunning" Olivia smiles

"You really did well Al" Abbie agrees

"I'd do her" Serena pitches in and I glare at her

"Back off Rena" I nearly growl and she smirks

"Woah Al, breathe, I'm just saying if you're that protective, let her know, it'll drive her wild" she winks and I laugh lightly

"Sorry I snapped-"

"Its okay, you're scared of losing her but Al, she adores you, she doesn't need anyone else, especially not me"

"Oh baby don't be so negative, any gal would be lucky to have you, but they wont know will they?" Abbie kisses Serena's cheek and Olivia and I laugh and we see Casey walking back over and she puts the drinks on the table

"So whats going on here?" She gestures to Abbie and Serena who have gone from light kissing to basically eating the face off each other

"We were discussing protectiveness and well, this happened" Olivia laughs and Casey sits in beside me and passes around the drinks

"So lets catch up.."

xx

"C-Case, kiss me" I chuckle and I pull her close to me

"We should wait until we actually get into the apartment Al-"

"Mmm, if I could do that Case, I wouldn't have suggested it" I capture her lips and she moans into me, she pulls back and twists the lock, easing us into the apartment

We stumble into the living room and she strips me garment by garment on our walk to the bedroom

"Did you have a good night?" She asks as we get to the bedroom door

"So far"

She smirks and kicks the door shut, something tells me the night will be a whole lot better now...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, its so great to see that you all like the story!

xx

"Case! Hi" Alice smiles and pulls Casey into a hug and I see her glance to me

"Hi" she offers her hand "I'm Alice, Casey's sister"

"I'm Alex Cabot" I shake her hand and she smiles

"Oh, its nice to finally put a face to the name, Casey mentions you a lot-"

Casey turns a deep red "-Okay Alice, enough embarrassment!"

I smile at her as we sit into the booth along the end wall of the café

"So Case, whats the big occasion?" Alice asks and Casey nods

"Okay, Alice I need to tell you something.."

"Okay? Whats up" she takes a sip of her coffee and Casey sighs, obviously trying to work out what she should say

After a minute Alice looks her over and looks to me

"She okay?" She asks and I nod

"Nervous"

"Of me?" She asks, confused and I nod

"-I am right here ya know?" She laughs lightly and Alice smiles

"Sis, whatever's going on, talk to me, is it something to do with Mom and Dad?"

"Why?" Casey asks and Alice sighs

"They seem... icy when I talk about you"

"I guessed they would be.. Alice, I'm gay"

Alice nods "Yeah, and?"

"What?! Yeah and?!"

"Don't sound so surprised Case, I knew it before you did! When we were kids I'd be playing house with the barbies, marring them to Ken, meanwhile you'd be saying that barbie doesn't need a man to be happy, I assumed you took that advice too"

Casey groans and I take her hand "Oh my God! Thats priceless" I laugh Casey looks to me and smirks

"Okay, well now I'm thoroughly embarrassed"

"You're my baby sister, its my job to embarrass you"

I smile at a blushing Casey"Baby, its incredibly sweet"

Alice smiles at me "So, you two" she gestures between us and Casey nods

"Yeah, Alex and I are together"

Alice looks over to Casey "Casey, you're my sister and I love you. I'm not Mom and Dad, I'll support whatever makes you happy and well if Alex makes you happy, stick with her"

Casey brushes away the tears rolling down her cheeks and Alice sighs

"What did they say?"

"T-That I can c-call them when I get out of my p-phase"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry"

"I-I just want t-them to love me"

I slip out of my chair and gesture for Alice to sit in beside Casey, who's sobbing into herself

I watch as Alice comforts Casey and I feel my heart clench

My poor Casey. Shes going through so much pain and I cant help, I want too but nothings really going to help unless her parents accept her. Its so hard to see her hurting because of the people who are supposed to love her.

These people are the most important people to her, family are always supposed to be there for each other but these people are just cruel. Cruel, bigoted people who need to show their daughter how much they love her.

"...Case, listen, if they honestly feel like this, you are better off without them. You saw what Mom and Dad were like growing up, to be honest I don't know why'd you'd want their approval, they are seriously horrible people.."

"But... still they are our parents"

"Parents who are outcasting you over being happy and in love! Casey why would you want them in your life? They would just try and ruin your happiness and your relationship with Alex"

Casey nods "You're right Alice.." She looks to be thinking and Alice turns back to me

"Have you had the 'pleasure' of meeting our parents"

"I have" I say abruptly and Casey sighs

"Ya know, Alice is right. I shouldn't let them get to me, I have Alice and well.. depending on how tomorrow goes Rob, I don't need them trying to ruin my life, I'm an adult"

"Are you happy not having Mom and Dad in your life?"

"If it means I get to be happy with Alex, I'm happy excluding them"

"If you're really sure Case, well then you should exclude them, they have no right to treat you like this. Like you have a-a problem! You are in love! Be it with a man or woman it doesn't matter, you're their daughter, they are wrong, not you"

"I love you Alice"

"Love you too sis"


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay, for the purpose of the story I'm going to pretend Alex never went into Wistec and instead Casey just joined the office with her

xx

"Case, you gonna come to bed?"

She turns and faces me, looking away from the television and quietly mumbles a no

I walk over and wrap the blanket from the back of the couch around us and she leans back against me

"You're tired" I note and she nods into me

I run my hand through her hair and I feel hr relax "Are you nervous?"

She nods "He's my baby brother, I don't want him to hate me too"

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared of loosing him but there is no point winding yourself up over it, no one knows what he'll say tomorrow and no matter what happens you're his big sister and nothing can take that away"

"Alex, what made you realise you liked me?"

"Jealousy.. I was so jealous that Jason was dating you. I thought maybe it was cause I was alone and I wanted a relationship but eventually I realised you were the reason I was jealous, I didn't just want a relationship, I wanted you. Why?"

"Just wondering.."

I link my arms around her waist "What made you realise you liked me?"

"I guess I always knew, I remember the first time I saw you, you walked into the office and I saw the look on your face, the whole 'who the fuck are you' look, and I took note of how gorgeous you looked... Then there was that fight a couple of years ago"

"Fight? Which one?"

"Remember? You were really angry, I called you stubborn and you freaked out?"

"I really don't remember that.."

"I was storming put and tripped over and hit my head of your desk? There was a bump?"

"Oh yeah! Liv insisted we go to the ER! That bump looked bad. You wore a hat for days" I laugh lightly

"I had too! It was a horrible bump" she yawns and I smile gently

"Baby, you need to try and sleep, c'mon, come to bed with me"

She nods and I help her too her feet "Tomorrow will be fine sweetheart, just relax. Whatever happens, happens"

"M'kay" she sounds drowsy as we crawl into bed and I pull her into my arms

She nuzzles into me "Al, can I meet your parents?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, when?"

"Whenever, soon, maybe Christmas?"

"Oh Christmas, jesus, not long now is there? What, three weeks?"

"Mmm"

"We'll probably be invited to dinner, that okay?"

"Perfect, exactly what I'd like"

"Good, now sleep Case, we have to be up in a few hours"

"I love you Alex"

I kiss her cheek "I love you too"

xx

"Casey! Hi" Rob smiles hugging Casey and takes my hand

"Rob Novak, Casey's rather attractive and single younger brother" he kisses my hand and I hear Casey growl into my ear

I smile "Lovely to meet you Rob"

Casey places her hand on my back and I hear her mumble expletives behind me

We all walk to the table and Casey sits in beside me and Rob sits across from us

"So Ca' why am I here?" Rob asks and Casey sighs

"Okay, um, Rob, I need to tell you something-"

"-You're gay, Mom told me"

"O-Oh..."

"She also told me their blanking you" Rob spits and Casey cocks her head

"You're okay with it?"

"Of course I am Casey, you're my big sister, I just want you to be happy, don't assume I'm Dad"

"I-I thought you'd be against it?"

"Not even a little. Case, ya know Aston Darien?"

"Your friend from the city?"

"He's gay, I've known since we were kids Ca', I'm fine with it and I'm fine with you being gay. Whatever makes you happy, its okay with me. How could I not be okay with it? You're my sister and I love you"

"Love you too Rob, thank you"

"You don't need to thank me Case. By the way, I told Mom and Dad that they're being idiots. Alice and I made out positions very clear"

"Both of you talked to them?"

"Casey, Alice told me how upset you were, we had to try and do something"

Casey smiles "I thought you'd be angry, God Rob, its such a relief"

"You shouldn't have to be relieved, was she really this wound up?" He directs his question to me and I nod

"She was, she was really nervous"

I smile and Casey looks over to Rob "If you knew why were you flirting with Al-"

"It wasn't flirting" I say and Rob laughs lightly

"It was, I was trying to wind her up"

I smirk "It worked, she basically growled at you"

"I didn't!" She exclaims and I smile

"Yes you did.."

"She was always the jealous type" Rob says to me and I nod

"She seems it" I say playfully and Casey tickles my side

"Stop it, don't encourage him"

We all smile and talk for the rest of the evening, it went a lot better than we all expected.

Thank God, Casey needs people in her corner and its wonderful to know that her brother and sister are supportive.


	17. Chapter 17

"Keep your eyes closed" I whisper against her ear and she nods

"Al, what are we doing?"

"Its a surprise"

"Okay.. In the apartment?"

"Yeah. Stop asking questions baby, you'll see soon"

She sighs, her impatience showing. I run my hand down her side and over her hips

"You're so gorgeous Casey" I note and she smiles

"Thank you"

"Open your eyes" I kiss just below her ear and when she sees whats in front of us she faces me

"Al, whats all this?" Her face is lit up in a smile and I wrap my arms around her waist

"I wanted to surprise you, ya know, you've felt pretty crap lately and well I just wanted to cheer you up"

"How could I not be cheery with you?" She smiles and kisses me "This looks beautiful baby, you went to so much trouble! When did you find time to do this?"

"Well, you were working and I took a half day, that meeting after lunch wasn't really a meeting, I was here"

"Of course you were, well Al, thank you"

"C'mon, it'll go cold"

We sit at the table opposite each other and she takes the rose from the table

"Wow"

I smile "What Case?"

"I've never felt like this before, about anyone and y-you are just so sweet to me.. Its so new"

"It is" I agree "I feel the same though, I've never felt like this either"

"We have an effect on each other" she smiles and takes my hand "I love you Al"

"Love you too Case, now eat up"

xx

She lays against me on the couch and I kiss her cheek

"Can I ask you something?"

She nods "Of course"

"About Christmas.. Would you like to stay in my parents for Christmas week? Last night I said we could have dinner if you liked but I was talking to Daddy today and he suggested we stay the week, would that be okay with you? Like, if you don't want to go-"

"-I'd love to go Al, that sounds amazing"

"Really?"

"Really Al"

"None of my boyfriends have met my parents"

"None?"

"None.." I confirm and she takes my hand

"Wow, now I feel pressured" She smiles and I laugh

"Oh baby, they love you already don't feel pressured"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Al.. I'm so sorry" she looks away from me and I frown and lift her chin up, bring her back to my eyes

"Sorry? For what Case?"

"For everything, Mom and Dad, they got so mad, Mom hit you. Most families treat their families partners with respect, welcome them into the family, just like you're doing with me and well, I'm sorry my Mom and Dad aren't like that"

"Casey, I understand they're upset. Its okay"

"They aren't upset though, they're angry and disappointed. They think I'm disgusting Alex"

"Well, then Alice is right, you deserve better, way better Casey and you always have Rob and Alice and well, my Mom and Dad if you need anything"

"Really?"

"Really Case, I want you to feel happy and cared for. Until they grow up and start acting like parents you don't need them"

She leans into me and wraps her arms around my waist "I never thought I'd have you, or hold you like this. I never imagined you felt the same"

"Neither did I for a while" I laugh lightly and run my hand through her hair "You're my best friend"

"You're mine too... Wait, I'm sensing a de-ja-vu here" she laughs and I nod

"Yeah, that night you stayed, God, I just wanted to kiss you and when you hugged me and said I should talk to you about what was wrong, you wouldn't believe how much I wanted to just turn around and kiss you, to hold you, I just didn't want to scare you off"

"Believe me, you wouldn't have"

"Why don't we go to bed? I'm kinda tired"

She smiles "Did I ware you out last light?" She winks and I smirk

"You did, it was very... what am I looking for.. um, pleasure filled"

"Damn right it was" she purrs into my ear

"Ya know, suddenly, I'm not that tired"

"Wow... Its a miracle"

xx

AN: Sorry its so short! But two chapters in one day! Lucky you! Now I need to try and start homework. Lol. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

"So Al, whats up?" Jason asks and I hand him a soda

"I need your help"

"Christmas shopping?" He asks with a smile and I nod

"Yeah, I need to pick something good and well, I have no clue, I'm not good with gifts"

He laughs "For my fifteenth birthday you got me a sweater"

"Again, I'm bad with gifts, thats why I called you, God Jason I need help with this, I need something romantic and beautiful.."

"Well, um, jewellery is always a score with women right?"

I pass over the tray of fries and Jason takes a handful

"I guess jewellery works, any other suggestions?"

"Roses? Tulips? Stuffed animals?"

"She isn't 16 Jason" I laugh and Jason laughs with me

"I guess jewellery works then Al, c'mon I'll help you pick something out"

"Ya know, you'd make a good gay"

He slaps my side "I prefer women Al but I have to admit, I have amazing taste in women's things"

"Yeah, like men" I jump away from his swat and rush towards the jewellery shop

I love having friends like Jason. Someone I can trust with anything.

xx

"Oh wow, Alex, its gorgeous"

I put the chain back into the box "I really think she'll like it"

"She'll love it. I cant believe you think you're bad with gifts.. You were, but clearly not anymore"

I smile and we walk towards the car "I'm really happy ya know?"

"You look happy Al, and I'm happy for you, both of you. How's Casey handling everything with her family?"

I sigh "I'm not sure, I heard her crying last night in the living room and when I came out and asked her about it she just asked me to lie down with her. I assume its something to do with her Mom and Dad"

"Did she say anything?"

"No.." I shake my head "Nothing. I didn't want to push, she was fairly upset"

"Wow, poor Case.."

"Yeah.. I don't understand it Jason, I really don't. Shes gay, its not like she killed someone. How can they treat her like this?"

We sit into the car "I really don't know Al and on top of that, how they treated you. Lets face it you treat Casey better than most of her ex's did and its obvious you love her. They should just want her to be happy"

"You'd think so.."

xx

I walk into the apartment, bags in hand and Casey smiles up at me from the couch, where she is holding a sleeping Coco

"Hi baby, how was shopping?"

"Good. I got some nice things. I got an outfit for Christmas"

She smirks "Yeah, 'cause you'd never find a dressy outfit in your closet" the sarcasm drips from her tone and I smile

"Ha. Ha. But seriously, they are all work things, I'm so sick of wearing my work outfits, I wanted a change"

"So what? You got jeans and a tee?"

"Not quite"

"Oh? So what, may I ask, is a change from skirts and blouses?"

"A dress"

"A dress" she parrots and I smile

"Yes, would you like to see it?"

"Love to"

xx

I roll over and try to calm my breathing. Woah.

"I...love...that...dress" she mumbles against my ear

I scoff "I guessed by the way you yanked it off me"

"Hmmm, the thoughts I'll have seeing you in it now.." She runs her hand down my bare side "I wont be able to control myself"

"I like the sound of that"

"At your parents house?" She asks and I sigh

"I'm going to need to buy another dress, aren't I?"

"I think that'd be best Al"


	19. Chapter 19

I watch her.

She wrings her hands as she stares into the distance, her eyes not focused. I notice her lip twitch. She's over thinking something. I notice that at work, when she thinks too much her lip twitches

I drop the last of our bags at the door and walk over to her

I slip my hand into hers "Baby, whats on your mind?"

"Huh?" She looks up to me, lost and I smile softly

"Whats on your mind?"

"N-Nothing.. Should we go?" She stands and I grab her hand lightly

"Case, sweetheart, sit down"

She sighs and sits back into the couch

"Al, just leave it, please"

"Casey, whats going on? C'mon.."

"Alex, please-"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" I ask and she stands off the couch

"Cant we just go Al? I wanna just go to your parents-"

"Casey, can we not just talk before we go?"

"There is nothing to talk about.. I'm tired"

"No you aren't. You aren't tired, you weren't crying the other night because you were tired, you weren't awake all night last night because you're tired. If you're tired you would've slept. Don't lie to me"

"Stop Alex. Just stop nagging about it. I'm fine, just analysing shit. Stop assume I automatically need to talk, talking doesn't solve everything, just let it lie"

I nod and walk to the door grabbing our bags "Sure. Forget it"

"Alex-"

"I've forgotten it. You want to go, lets go"

xx

The car journey is cold to say the least. We literally have been silent the whole journey.

I see her looking over to me at time to time and she clears her throat as we pull into my parents drive

"Al" she says and as I stop the car I look back to her

"Yeah?"

"Its been two hours and we haven't said a word"

"Well, you didn't want to talk" I say a lot harsher than I should and I see the wounded look in her eyes

"You're right I guess"

She gets out of the car and I see Mom walking down towards us

"Ladies! Hi!" I hear faintly and Mom and Casey start chatting and I decide to unload the car

I nearly have the bags out when Mom walks up beside me and takes a bag

"So, what did you do?" She asks and I spin around to face her

"What did I do?!" I snap and she rolls her eyes

"Let me rephrase, whats going on"

"We had a fight"

"Well I know that"

"She won't talk to me about whats wrong"

"So?"

"So?! Mom, how does she expect us to work if all she does is stay awake all night and cry and not tell me anything! I just want her to let me in.."

"Al, you need to give her time. Whatever she's dealing with, wait and let her cope herself and then she'll come to you. You just need to show her you're there"

I sigh and nod "Okay, you're right, I guess I need to apologise"

"That might be best. Before dinner Alex, I wont have our first family dinner awkward"

I smile "Thanks Mom"

"Thats okay baby, now go to her"

"Is she talking to Daddy?"

"I'd say so" Mom says and we both take some bags to take inside

I walk in the door and see Daddy talking with Casey

"Hey, um, Daddy, could I rob my girlfriend for a minute?"

Daddy smiles at me "Of course darling, we made up the twin room for you"

I kiss his cheek walking past "I'll talk properly when we come back down okay?"

"Sure Al, take your time. Lovely to meet you Casey"

"You too Sir"

Daddy laughs "Oh Casey dear, call me Alexander"

We walk upstairs and as we walk in the door I drop our bags and slip my arms around her

"You don't have to talk. You don't, not now, but at some stage, please"

She nods into me "I'm sorry, but...I just-"

"You don't need explain if you don't want too, okay?"

She kisses just at my jaw "I know. I know. How about later?"

I slip my hand into hers "Okay. Okay. Later"

"Al, I love you"

I smile and pull her into a kiss "I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20

I sit into the chair beside Casey and I notice her breaths laboured

"Casey?"

She looks up to me "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, just nervous" she smiles shyly and I slip my hand into hers

"It's alright baby. They love you, calm down"

She nods and takes a mouthful of water

I run my hand over her arm "Don't worry, really"

Mom walks out dinner in hand and Daddy follows with the wine

"Ladies, everything alright?" Mom asks and I smile

"Yeah, its great"

"So," Daddy starts "Hows work going for you both?"

Casey nods "Not bad" she answers

"Yeah, its good. Ya know, work is work"

"Wow Al, don't sound so enthusiastic" Mom jokes and I smile

"What? Its just work"

Casey looks over to me "Wow, you've never talked about work like that before Al"

"It is just work, its not everything to me. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and helping people like we do but I value other things above the job. Like you.."

She smiles and slips her hand into mine and I notice the smiles on my parents faces.

We all start eating our meals and after we finish and we clear the table, Casey spots the photo on our Living Room table, one of me on what used to be Daddy's Harley

"Wow Al! You used to have a Harley?!" She smiles inspecting the photo and I nod

"I still have it"

"Really?!"

I laugh lightly at her excitement and walk up beside her, seeing the photo and I smile, I look so happy, free

I run my thumb along the photo in her hands "Yeah, we still have it but its shot, Daddy's trying to fix it"

"-Yeah, with no luck" Daddy says from behind us and we turn around

"Aw thats a shame, maybe we'll take it to a dealer-"

"Um, could I have a look at it?" Casey asks and I face her

"Sure, now?"

She looks outside "Its dark out, I'd never see anything"

Daddy cuts in "We have lights in the garage, if you'd like?"

"You wouldn't mind?" She asks Daddy who smiles

"No dear, not at all, I'll come out with you if you don't mind"

"Of course, I'd be happy for the company"

I smile and Mom shakes her head "Like peas in a pod" she gestures to Daddy and Casey and I smile

"I agree"

"C'mon Al, we'll wash up while they're out being mechanics" Mom laughs

I smile and kiss Casey's cheek "Good luck with it Case"

"Good luck Daddy"

I walk into the kitchen with Mom as the others walk to the garage and when we get in I see Mom has the washing done

"Why did you ask me to come in and do washing... Its done?"

"Yes it is, I wanted to give your Father some time with Casey"

"Why?" I ask cautiously and Mom smirks

"He just wants a chat with her.."

"A chat? What kind of chat Mom?"

"Just general stuff Al-"

"I don't want him interrogating her Mom"

"Alexandra, its your Father, he wont go all detective on your girlfriend"

"Yeah, we'll see" I smile and we sit down at the table

"Did you sort everything out?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk later. I didn't want to fight, its just hard Mom, like, I hate seeing her so upset over this. Somethings happened. It had to have, she was coping fairly okay until last week then she just stopped sleeping and got upset a lot.."

"Did her parents talk to her since the night in the restaurant?"

"I don't think so.. she would've told me, surely?"

"I don't know Alex, depends what the conversation was? Thats all I can think of that would upset her so much, especially since she isn't sleeping"

"What? Its playing on her mind?"

"Maybe.. You wont know until you talk with her honey"

"I guess"


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone's still reading!

xx

I hear the engine of the Harley roar from the garage and Mom smiles at me

"I think Casey fixed it"

I laugh and we walk out to the back yard and I see Daddy laughing as Casey revs up the Harley and takes off. I walk over and kiss his cheek and he slips his leather jacket around my shoulders

"She fixed it in twenty minutes Alex" he chuckles and I smile

"She's a whiz at motorbikes, who knew" I say and she pulls up beside us

"We fixed it" she has a huge smile on her face and grease stains on her jeans and I have to admit she looks very sexy

"I heard sweetheart"

"You wanna ride?"

I smile at the obvious innuendo and nod "You drive?"

"Unless you want to?"

"No, no you go" I smile and slip in behind her, wrapping my legs around hers and moving my mouth closer to her ear and I purr

"You look so sexy Case"

I hear her laugh and she revs the engine and takes off and I scream, feeling the wind blow my hair back and I tighten my arms around her waist. We fly around the yard and after a few minutes she pulls up back beside Mom and Dad who have smiles on their faces

"Alex, you've gone soft. The last time you were on that you didn't let out sound"

"I wasn't ready and she just took off!" I defend and Mom and Dad laugh

"Sure sweetie"

xx

"Goodnight Ladies" Daddy calls up after us and I call down our reply and slip my hand into Casey's as we walk into the room

"You did such a good job with the Harley Case" I smile as she closes the door "I didn't know you knew so much about bikes"

We strip off and I take her oil covered jeans into my hands "Oh yes and if I hadn't said, _these, _made you very, very sexy"

"Thank you" she blushes " and to answer your other question I used to have one, when I was a kid I took it apart and rebuilt it from scratch"

"Oh My God!" I laugh "You're a genius!"

"When it comes to bikes, yeah kinda"

I smile as we crawl into bed and she snuggles into me

"So, should we talk?"

I run my hand along her side "If you want to"

"Okay, but I am sorry I dint tell you sooner"

I interlock our fingers and kiss down her jaw "I don't mind, just tell me now okay?"

She nods "My Dad called to the office"

"He what?!"

"Al, shush" she urges me to stay quiet, obviously not wanting to attract my Mom and Dad's attention

"What did he say?"

"We talked about Christmas.. He told me that I'm welcome to spend the holidays with them once Mother can set me up with a 'lovely man'"

"Are you joking!" I growl and she runs her hand through my hair

"Baby, it's alright.."

"What else happened?" I ask, sounding more demanding than anything and she shakes her head

"N-Nothing"

"Nothing? So what's been upsetting you? Casey…"

"Dad… said he was ashamed of me, that I was disgracing the family, I know it's silly to take it so much to heart but, I-I don't know, it hurt"

"It's not silly, not at all, if Daddy said that to me, I'd be upset too"

"Alex.. what's so bad about it? I-I love you, can't they just be happy for me?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you? Oh Case, I'm so sorry they are so cruel to you but listen to me, okay? No matter what they say or do, you have me, the girls, Alice, Rob, my Mom and Dad, all of us, we're all here for you, I really mean it, I have you, okay? No matter what's going on, I'll try my best to help you out, okay? No matter what, I'll support you, I'll have your back"

"You don't know how much that means to me" she sobs against me and I kiss her forehead

"It's true, I have you, as long as you want me"

"I'll always want you Al"

"Believe me, the feeling is one hundred percent mutual"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: just to give you all a heads up, this is mostly just M rated content in this chapter. If its not your thing you can skip it, don't worry, all you'll miss is the lady lovin'

xx

I feel her arms slip around me and I smile

"Happy Christmas Eve" she whispers against my ear and I moan as she slips her hand over my side

"Happy Christmas Eve.. How did you sleep?"

"Okay. You?"

"Good, hey have we any plans for today?" I ask and she thinks for a minute then shakes her head

"No, at least I don't think so, why?"

I smile "I want to take you on the Harley"

She smirks "When you say take me-"

"I mean a ride.. wait that sounds just as bad"

We laugh together and she kisses my cheek "I know what you mean, sure, I'd love you to take me on the Harley"

"I bet you would" I purr in her ear and she positions herself on top of me and at this moment I don't think I've ever been so thankful we sleep naked

I eye up her beautiful breasts and I get extremely turned on, even more so when she captures my lips, nipping at the skin and I smile into her

"God, you're beautiful" I groan feeling her fingers tangle into my hair

"Oh Al, I-I need you"

My hips buck slightly as she wedges her thigh against me, the pressure driving me mad

"C-Case, p-please" I beg and she runs her fingers over my now very aroused centre

"I love when you beg me Alexandra, you sound so desperate for release"

"I am" she opens my folds and I feel the pounding get worse, the wetness dripping from my centre

I moan as she lightly toys with my very erect clit "Do you like that Al? Oh baby"

"C-Case I n-need to finish"

"I guessed, you're very excited" she replies as she again captures my lips in her own. As we kiss I feel her fingers spread my wetness further, God, I'm desperate.

"Please!" I nearly scream and she shushes me

"We aren't alone Al, I don't wanna get caught"

My hips buck and she giggles slightly "Oh baby, I think someone likes the idea of getting caught"

"Casey!" I moan as she pushes her fingers inside me, filling me up and she takes one of my erect nipples between her lips, her tongue working magic, sending jolts of electricity to my core

"Oh God! Please! Please! Please!" I chant as she teases me and she moves back up and kisses me again just as she pinches my clit, sending me over the edge and she swallows my screams

I come down from my high feeling her kisses against my lips

"Wow, you look amazing when you cum for me"

I feel myself blush and she laughs "Don't be embarrassed"

"My parents are downstairs"

She shrugs "We weren't that loud"

"You weren't.." I bury my head into her neck and she chuckles

"Mmm, you're very vocal.. 'Oh God! Please! Please!'" She mimics and I run my hand up her thigh feeling my own wetness staining her skin from earlier and I shudder

"I bet you'll beg" I regain some composure, realising how much I want to make her cum and she smirks

"Don't bet on it Alexandra"

I flip us over, her back now against the silk sheets

"Lets see if I'm right"

She moans and I kiss down her jaw

"Oh Casey, I'm so horny" I admit using one of my hands to finger my own erect nipple and she sighs watching me

I position myself over her thigh and rub against her, my gushing wetness coating her skin again

She moans "You're so wet"

"I know, I don't know whats going on, I'm never this bad"

"Its not bad, i-its amazing"

"You're amazing" I reply and she groans again

"P-please, take me Alexandra"

"I thought you don't beg?"

She growls and I move my hand to her core "beg me Casey"

"Oh god"

"What? Use your words!"

"Please"

"Not good enough.." I tease her, lightly playing with her slit and even now I feel her wetness

"Please Al, f-fuck me"

I smile and slip inside, toying with her hard clit

"O-Oh Al! There! Shit! Yes! Fuck!"

I smile listening to her hiss in pleasure obviously trying to keep quiet

"Look at you using that dirty little mouth, you naughty little girl"

She bucks against my hand "O-Oh! Fuck! Yes! I'm naughty Al, I'm your naughty girl"

I've never heard this from her before, shes obviously getting off on it, I must remember that in the future..or now

"You are aren't you? That dirty little mouth on you.. Oh God, d'ya know what happens to naughty little girls Casey?"

She moans and shakes her head as I push against her clit, rubbing at speed, as well as rubbing myself against her thigh, desperate for another high

"They get punished" I whisper against her ear and she finishes, pulling my pillow against her to muffle her intense cries and I lean against her, feeling just as tired as she looks after my second high of the morning

I smile down at her and watch as she gets back to herself

"Oh God.." She mumbles

"Casey, you okay?" I ask cupping her cheek

"I-I'm great, still recovering" she says between breaths

"So, what was that about?" I ask and she looks confused

"What?"

"You came after I called you naughty"

"I-I.." She blushes

"Its okay, just tell me what it was that got you off"

"You, controlling me, calling me your naughty girl, it was sexy"

"It was" I agree and I curl a piece of her hair around my finger "I came"

"Again?"

"Mmm, controlling you was very arousing"

"Then you'll do it more often?"

"Of course. Ya know, you could've just asked me to take you Case"

"I know.."

"You can talk to me about this stuff okay? Anytime.. Anything, I wont judge you"

"Thanks" she smiles and I caress her side

"You still up for me taking you on the Harley?" I tease and she smiles

"I'd love that, lets get ready"

I smile as she crawls out of bed and grabs her oily jeans

"No point in ruining another pair" she smirks as she pulls them on and I walk over and slip my arms around her waist

"Be careful, you know how I get... Imagine that vibration under us with every bump we hit, the crotch of them beautiful jeans, rubbing against you.. You moaning in my ear, it could cause an accident"

She smiles "It could, I think I'm willing to take that chance"

I smirk as I get dressed, shes going to be the death of me.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm wrecked after today" Casey smiles lazily as we lay in bed that bight and I slip my hand into hers

"I cant wait for tomorrow" I smile and Casey runs her hand over my arm

"Me either baby, can I just say, about your present, I'm not sure if you'll like it, I hope it too your taste-"

"Hey, Casey, don't worry. I'm sure I'll love it, you obviously put a lot of thought into it, actually, how about we exchange gifts now?"

"Don't you want to do it in the morning?"

"Not really, I'd prefer to just give Mom and Dad their gift from us in the morning, I want you to see your gift now"

"Oh?"

"Yeah" I walk over to our case and slip out the wrapped box and when I look back shes holding a similar box, only that little bit longer

I smile and sit back in beside her "So, you wanna go first?"

She smiles and hands me the gift "Happy Christmas Al"

I unwrap the box and when I open it I cant even begin to imagine the reason she thought I wouldn't like it

"Casey" I breathe out and she smiles

"Its a Silver Italian hearts bracelet.. I saw it and well, I thought it suited you. Is it okay?"

"I-Its perfect, oh Case, its gorgeous"

I hold out my wrist and she slips it on and I smile

"I love it"

"I'm glad" she runs her fingers along the silver and I hand her the box I'm holding

"Happy Christmas baby"

She opens it and I swear she has tears in her eyes

"Alex, its gorgeous, wait, I thought you were bad at gifts?"

"So did I, turn around" I sweep back her hair and slip the diamond necklace on her, a ruby in the centre

"Wow.. You look amazing" I smile and she kisses me, a kiss full of love and passion

We pull back and I pull her into me and the feeling of her body against mine has to be the most perfect thing in the world

I run my hand over her hip and down the front of her stomach and I feel her tense under me

"What?" I ask leaning up and looking at her

"Um.. Nothing.. Nothing" she replies and I scowl

"Casey" I sit up and she looks away from me

"No, I'm wrong, it doesn't matter, lie back down"

"Casey, you've gone pale, a lot more pale than usual, whats wrong?"

"Nothing" she stands out of bed and rushes to the ensuite bathroom and I swear shes crying

I follow after her and when I reach the door I realise shes locked it

"Casey, sweetheart, open the door"

"I'm fine, j-just go back to bed"

"Not without you" I breathe out laying my head against the oak door "Casey, let me in"

I hear her the lock click and I open the door, seeing her, eyes red from crying and still visibly shaking

"Casey? C'mere.." I pull her into my arms and she sobs against me

"Casey, what? Whats going on?"

She clings to me and I just faintly hear it

"I'm late"

My heart pounds in my chest "L-Late? By much?"

We've been together just under two months.. she could be pregnant. Shit.

"Um... A few weeks"

"How many is a few?"

"Um, 5?"

I bite my lip "Okay... Okay. Right.." Then it hits me "Did you and Jason ever.."

"Once"

My heart actually hurts. Oh God. Shes pregnant with Jason's baby.

"Was there anyone else?" I hate asking but I need too, I really need too.

She shakes her head "Its his, it has to be"

"We should take a test"

"We?" She asks and I nod

"Yeah. Of course, what you think I'd leave?"

"B-But.."

"I'm not leaving"


	24. Chapter 24

We eat Christmas Dinner in a heavy silence and I notice the glances we're getting from Mom and Dad

"Al, you wanna help me with dessert?" Mom asks and I excuse myself from the table

I walk into the kitchen and Mom hands me the first plate "So whats wrong"

"Nothing"

"Alexandra, don't lie to me"

I sigh "I think Casey's pregnant"

"Pregnant? Okay, um, I don't understand how that worked.."

"Shes late Mom.. by over a month"

"Oh Al, I'm sorry"

"No.. Its alright. I'm okay about it"

"You don't sound okay sweetheart"

"We're two months together and shes pregnant with my best friends baby"

"What?"

"Its Jason's"

"Whitaker?!"

"Yeah" I sigh and Mom takes my hand

"Oh baby, I'm sorry"

"Its not even that I'm upset, I'm not, like, I always wanted kids but its Casey and Jason.. Jason.. We're going to have to tell Jason"

"Al, its okay. You love her, you'll get through it"

"I always wanted a child but Mom, what if Jason wants to be in this kids life? I'm always going to be a distant second"

"Sweetheart, you know as well as I do that Casey wont let that happen, she loves you"

"She thought I'd leave because she's pregnant"

"Shes scared, you are too"

I nod "Terrified"

"Alex you should tell her all this, she needs to know"

"I know.. I don't want to push her though, but we need to talk properly"

"I guess its a good Christmas present"

I scoff "Well it was a shock"

"Alex, listen, what you need to think of is that Casey loves you and you love her, this will all work out but you need to talk to her and let her talk to you, if you aren't open with each other this cannot work"

"Mom.. thanks" I hug her and she hands me the dished up Christmas cake

"C'mon, lets go"

I walk out and hand Casey her dessert and kiss her cheek and she looks up at me

"Everything okay?"

I nod and take her hand "Yeah, perfect"

xx

"Case, can we talk?" I ask just as the third Christmas movie of the night ends and Casey nods

"Sure, we'll go upstairs"

I kiss Mom and Daddy "Night guys, Happy Christmas"

"You too baby. Happy Christmas Casey" Mom smiles and Casey smiles back

"Happy Christmas"

We walk upstairs and when we get into the bedroom Casey lays on the bed, still fully clothed and I scowl

"What?" She asks obviously noticing my look

"You never lie down in clothes"

"This isn't a naked kinda talk Alex, we need to sort this out"

"There isn't anything to sort out. We cant do anything about it now, we need to tell Jason and see what he wants"

"I haven't even thought of that..."

"Its all I've thought of" I admit and she obviously hears the hurt in my voice

"Al.."

"No. Don't sound like that"

"Like what?" She asks

"Pity"

"I don't pity you.."

"I know. I just, I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"Because, earlier I wasn't very eager, Casey, I've always wanted kids, always but I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Being second best"

Her brows furrow "Second best?"

"To Jason, he's going to be involved and I'll just... be second"

"Alex? What tells you that? Why would you ever be second?"

"Because, you're the childs parents and well-"

"You're not? Alex, thats not true.. unless you want it to be true.. If you don't want to be involved I understand, but if you do you will most definitely not be second to anybody"

"Really?"

"Really Alex, God I cant believe you thought I'd place Jason above you, if he wants to be involved thats fine but you're my girlfriend and I love you, you will not be a second best"

"I love you too Casey"

I lay beside her and run my hand over her stomach

"Ya know, I do want this, I'm just terrified"

"I am too" she admits and she runs her hand through my hair

"I'm sorry"

"Its not your fault Casey and anyway, you don't need to apologise, you're pregnant, you didn't shoot me"

"No, I know, its just.. I should've noticed sooner"

"Its alright, c'mon, just lie down with me, let me hold you"

"How are you so calm about this?" She asks and I shrug

"I kinda have to be, no? Casey, I bet you are freaking out inside, I want to help you, hold you, calm you"

"You do already"


	25. Chapter 25

"You're pregnant?" Jason sits in shock looking at both of us and Casey nods

"Yeah.. We took 7 tests, they all cant be wrong"

"Oh Casey.. How did that.. I mean we.. we did use protection didn't we?"

"Yeah.. It must've broke.. I don't know"

"Oh Casey, I'm so sorry"

I clear my throat and Casey slips her hand into mine

"Jason, I need to ask what you want"

"What I want? I have an option that isn't butt out and shut up?" Jason sounds surprised and looks over to me

"Of course" Casey confirms "You're the childs father Jason"

"B-But.." He looks to me and I smile

"I'm okay with it Jas, we can make some arrangement"

"Okay, can I just say something?" Jason asks and Casey nods

"As sweet as it was to offer, Casey, Al, you don't need me as a parent, obviously I'll supply support, I can write a check right now but you don't need me messing up what you have, I can settle for being the favourite uncle"

My jaw drops "You're shitting me!?"

He shakes his head "Um... No? Alex, I know how much you wanted a family and well, I don't want ruin that"

"Jason, this is your baby-" I start and he squeezes my arm

"No, its not. Its yours and Casey's. Believe me, I'm fine being an uncle"

"Are you sure?" Casey double checks and Jason shakes his head

"God you two really want to push me for this but ladies I am certain. You both should have your family"

"Oh my God.. Jas" I breathe out and he smiles and squeezes my hand

"You were shitting it weren't you?"

I nod and he laughs "Oh Al, like I'd ever take your family from you. Now, how much do you guys need?"

I cut in "Nothing. Jas, as nice as that is, I can support Case and they baby-"

"No, Al. I know that but I just want too"

"No I get it but I have it covered, trust me"

xx

"Wow, that went..different" I say and Casey smiles

"See all that worrying for nothing, but seriously though, he is so sweet, he didn't want to butt in on us, I thought he'd insist on being involved a the Father.."

"So did I, I have to admit I'm surprised, like a lot"

"Listen, as he said, he can be the favourite uncle and this little one never has to know different.. At least until they are older" Casey says and I agree

"You're right"

"Oh yeah" Casey sits into the couch "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whats up?"

"Why were you so adamant not to accept Jason's money, I would've refused any money anyway, it would've been weird taking it but you just cut in and well.. made it clear you were supporting us"

"I want to show I can do this, he needs to see that I can take care of this baby just as well as he could"

"Sweetheart, he knows that, I know that, you don't need to prove it"

"I did"

She rolls her eyes "Wow, you just completely threw my point out the window"

I smile and pull her into my lap "I don't mean to, can you forgive me?"

She runs her hand through my hair "Well, let me see, I think I can just about manage it"

"You have a glow Casey, already"

She smiles and kisses me "I don't think so but thank you"

"Oh see I think you do" I run my hands up her side and pull her body closer to mine "You're beautiful"

I see her eyes shift away from mine and I scowl "Case? Whats up?"

"No.. Its just.. I'm going to get fat"

I laugh at the statement but then see the hurt look on her face as she walks to the bedroom

"Casey!" I follow after her and she slams the bedroom door just as I get to it, showing I have major grovelling to do.

Okay, well, lets start planning then.


	26. Chapter 26

I knock on the bedroom door a couple of hours later, Casey still not re-appearing

"Case, baby, come out, I made some dinner, I'm sorry, please, can we talk?"

She doesn't reply and I try the door again, still locked but I hear the lock click after a minute

"Case, I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have laughed, please, come talk to me, properly"

She opens the door and I hear her gasp when she sees me in the dress she ripped off me the night I tried it on for her and of course her Christmas present to me, that beautiful bracelet

I offer my hand "Please"

She nods and takes my hand and I lead her to the living room where I have a beautiful romantic setting, lights dimmed, candles, her favourite meal

"Casey I'm sorry"

"Its okay.. I just.."

"What?" I ask and quickly add "I wont laugh"

She smiles slightly as we sit together and start eating

"Will you still be as attracted to me as you are now when I'm all swelled up every where, my hands, feet, ankles.. God, I'm going to get huge"

"Casey, you're having a child, of course you're going to have a couple of extra pounds but like any of that matters to me. Sweetheart, you are beautiful and no matter what size you get too I'm still going to think you're gorgeous"

"Really?" She has tears in her eyes and I cup her cheek

"You're carrying our baby, how could I not be attracted to you" I run my hand over her still flat stomach and she smiles

"You're wearing the bracelet"

"Of course, baby, its beautiful"

She pulls down the neck of her top showing the chain I gave her and she smiles "I haven't taken it off, its like having a part of you with me"

"Always" I smile and she kisses me, deeply and I smirk, having an idea

"Hey how about we, um, go to the bedroom?"

She smirks too and runs her hand up my thigh "Sure baby but this time I'm in control" she purrs and I smile as she drags me to the bedroom

She basically pushes me to the bed and crawls over me "Mmm, that dress" she fingers the material and I smile

"I remember how much you like it"

"Me too" she smirks and slips her bra off her chest, exposing her beautiful breasts to me, which I cup

"Personally, I cant wait to watch these babies get bigger, mmmm, you'll grow out of your bras"

"Maybe I'll wear none then" she smirks and I smile

"I'm not objecting.. hey, Case quick question did you ever use anything in the bedroom"

"Like what?" She asks and I smile

"Toys, baby.."

"A couple, why, you interested?"

I smile and nod and she hops off the bed and starts rooting through her bedside locker and when she finds what she's looking for and smirks and slips it inside herself

I watch the double sided toy fill her up and I cant help but moan

"You've used one before?"

She moans as she rubs some lube up the shaft

"Mostly on myself but I've had a couple of times wielding this beautiful thing before and I have to admit I love it"

I keep running my fingers over my open pussy "Oh Casey, I want you to fuck me, have some fun"

"Really?"

I run my hand along the huge shaft dangling from her pussy and she moans

"Thats it Al, fuck yeah, wank me"

"Ugh!" I grunt out hearing her vulgar language, reserved for the bedroom

"You like that Case? Oh baby you're so hard in my hand, you're such a good girl getting hard for me" I keep running my hand along the shaft and she moans

"Oh fuck! Yes! Al baby! Just watching you jerk me off, I need to cum"

"Oh baby I bet you do, why don't you do it then? Cum while I wank your cock!"

"Ugh! Oh SHIT! yeah Al thats it baby"

My heart pounds, her erotic moans sending gushes to my centre

"Case, cum"

She grunts as I slip my thumb in over her clit and after a minute shes screaming in pleasure

When she finishes she lays beside me, panting "Just give me a sec, I'll recover "

I shake my head and begin removing her clothes

"You're tired, you need to rest"

She tries to disagree but I slip the sheet up over her and within seconds shes fast asleep.

I watch the steady rise an fall of her chest and lightly slip my hand over her stomach

"Goodnight my loves"

I switch out the bedroom lamp and slip my arm protectively around her waist. Perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

I wake up to the sound of heaving and I jump, rather stumble, out of bed, taking the blanket from the end of it and make my way towards the noise

I slip into the bathroom and see her, shivering leaning over the basin of the toilet

"Oh honey"

I drape the blanket around her shoulders and run my hand up her back

"Are you long up?"

"N-No"

I bite my lip "Okay. How about I take the grey basin into the bedroom and you can stay in bed? You're freezing Casey"

"I'm-m 'kay"

"C'mon" I urge and she nods weakly and I slip the basin into her hands

"Its alright baby, you'll feel better soon"

"Mmm"

She crawls back into bed and I sigh taking in her pale appearance "Baby? How about some tea?"

She nods and mumbles a please and I run my hand through her hair

"Okay. I'll be back in a second"

I go and make up her tea and when I walk in shes asleep again

I smile, at least thats some reprieve. I take a mouthful of the tea in my hands and grab my cell from the bedside locker

I should probably call Liz.

I walk out, leaving the door slightly ajar so I can hear her if she wakes and I go to the living room

I speed dial Liz and sit into the couch

"Hello" Liz answers and I smile

"Liz, its me"

"Alexandra, nice to know you're still alive"

"I know we're not in, I'm sorry, could I maybe come to the office and talk to you?"

"Is everything alright Alexandra?" She sounds worried and I sigh

"Yeah, Yeah. Just stuff"

"Wow, thats cleared it up" she says sarcastically and I laugh lightly

"Liz its more of an 'in-person' talk"

"Okay, do you want to come down now?"

"Sure I'll be right there"

xx

"Oh wow, Alex, congratulations"

"Thanks" I smile and she looks at her cell

"Okay, so Casey's what, two months?"

I nod and she flicks through the callander "Well, we'll accommodate when you need to leave Al, either or both of you"

"Really? Liz thats great"

"Where is she now?"

"Bed. She was sick, badly"

"Poor Casey. Listen, how about you both take the rest of this week and you can come in Monday, see how Casey is and let her decide if shes up to it"

"Liz, I really do appreciate this. Thank you"

"Thats okay Alex, just make sure shes okay, alright?"

"Thanks"

xx

"Casey, sweetheart" I urge trying to wake her and she groans "Case, you need to eat" I say and she sits up groggily

"You're looking a little better"

"I feel shit" she mumbles and I take her hand

"Its alright, you'll start feeling better soon"

She moves closer to me "Will you lie down with me?"

I slip off my shoes and lay up beside her

"Of course, I actually need to talk to you"

"Mm, about what?"

"What you want to do about work"

"About work?"

"Yeah. While you were asleep, I went and saw Liz, I told her everything"

"Oh? How did it go?"

"Okay, shes fine with it, supportive actually"

"Good" Casey crack the closest thing I've seen all morning and I run my hand through her hair

"Listen, I need to ask you something, do you want to go back to work?"

"Ever?" She asks and I sigh

"Maybe not ever but I mean now, while you're pregnant, would you prefer to stay home?"

"I-I don't know? Thats a random question Al, why?"

"Well, like I was just wondering, if you didn't you could alway stay home, I'm sure Liz wouldn't mind"

"But, how would I do anything, like pay bills?"

"Thats actually why I'm asking, I was going to say that well, I could provide for us"

"Theres no way we could survive-"

"We could"

"Alex, thats not fair on you-"

"Its fine, I've thought about it, just answer, if given the option would you stay home?"

"Well... I mean.. I guess.. I don't know"

I take her hand "Casey, thats not an answer"

"Alex, I cant expect you to pay for my rent and bills-"

"Move in with me"

"W-What"

"Well, just think, wouldn't it save money? Anyway, even if you don't want to, I have plenty of money to support you"

"Alex, I couldn't take your savings-"

"Its not savings, its inheritance from my grandfather and I'm fairly set Case, believe me we wouldn't want for anything and including my wage, we'd be fine"

"Alex, did you mean that? About living together?"

"Well sweetheart, we are basically living together already.."

"Thats a good point" She smiles and I kiss her cheek

"Think about it"

"...I don't think I need to Al, I want us to live together"

"You sure?"

"Alex, we're having a child, I think living together isn't a stretch"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too Alex.. Hey I haven't been sick in about an hour"

I smile and run my hand over her stomach

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better"

"Me too, God, I felt horrible"

"You looked it"

She smiles and immediately pouts "Don't I always look beautiful?"

"Yes, your natural beauty but you looked ill"

"Smooth Al" she smiles and kisses me

"Dinner?"

"Oh please"

"Cravings?"

"Anything accept pasta"

"Chinese?"

"Lovely"


	28. Chapter 28

Its two weeks later and we finally have all her stuff into my apartment. It made sense she move into mine, its bigger and closer to work. Shes seemed okay, well until maybe last Friday?

The last couple of days I've noticed shes been down, I know, mood swings and all that but shes seemed upset, withdrawn, I know her parents haven't contacted her, she's promised to talk to me about it if they did.

What else could it be?

I walk into the bedroom and and lay in beside her as she sleeps

I move my hand gently over her now slightly rounded stomach and I cant help but smile

My baby.

My family.

She stirs slightly and I gently graze my thumb over her bare skin

"You're so amazing, my amazing family" I say to myself really, or at least I thought I did until I feel her hand over mine, resting on her stomach

"Whats going on Al?" She asks and I shrug

"Nothing"

"You sure?"

"I'm okay... Casey, are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah why?"

"Its just the last couple of days I've been over thinking stuff.. Stuff not worth my time"

"Parents?"

She nods and I link our hands "Talk to me?"

"They still don't know I'm pregnant, surely they'll want to know I'm having a baby.."

"Do you want them to know?"

She nods and I squeeze her hand "Baby, if you want them to know, call them, tell them then if they start screaming abuse at you, hang up"

"Is it that simple though?"

"Of course it is. Hang up. Don't let them throw shit at you"

She nods and grabs her cell "Okay"

I stand off the bed and kiss her cheek "I'll be out there if you need me"

"Aren't you staying?"

I sit back beside her "Do you want me to?"

She nods and takes my hand "I need you here"

"Okay, I'll stay"

"Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me Case"

She smiles and dials the number, the smile quickly disappearing and a look of worry hitting her

"Mom? Hi"

Casey's quiet for a minute and I see the look of heartbreak on her face

"Yes I'm still with Alex but Mom, I need to talk to you, its important"

She sighs "Mom, please listen"

"Mom! I'm not breaking up with her!"

"Its not a phase!"

"Fine, I called to tell you I'm pregnant! We're starting a family and to be honest I don't give a damn if you think its wrong! I love Alex and she loves me, and this child, your grandchild, will have two loving parents, which is a lot more than some children have"

She sits in silence and after a minute hangs up

"Shes meeting me at the office in an hour"

"Call her and tell her to meet you here-"

"I'll just go down Alex, it'll save hassle"

"Case.."

"Its okay. Its okay, honestly, I'm okay"

I run my hand over her stomach "I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life"

"Scared?"

"I don't know the first thing about babies, I want to protect him or her, make sure they're okay but.. I don't know.. I'm just scared"

She smiles and runs her hand over mine "'Me too Al, like a lot but lets face it, whether we're scared or not its happening"

"We're probably going to always be scared, worried I mean"

"Yeah, I agree.. Hey, come with me too the office to see Mom"

"Oh Case, thats not such a good idea, she doesn't like me and well, you don't need more stress"

"Al, you aren't stress for me, you are my de-strees. Just please, come with me"

I nod "Okay, I'll come

"I love you" she kisses me and I smile

"Love you too Case"

xx

She walks in and freezes seeing me

"Whats she doing here?" She hisses, spitting venom and Casey slips her hand into mine

"I want her here Mom"

"You may but I don't"

"Mom, why? Why cant you and Daddy just be happy for me, Alice and Rob are! I'm starting a family with the person I love.. Why cant you support me?"

"I support you Casey, I do, its this lifestyle-"

"Mom, it shouldn't matter! It shouldn't! God, I love her so much" she looks to me and I smile but its fades seeing the hurt in her eyes, she needs her family "Please, just try Mom, I love you"

"...And I love you too Casey but this.. I-Its wrong"

"Love?" She says "Whats so wrong about it?"

"Its the fact that you love a woman"

"I could be doing a lot worse. The people we see everyday, child abusers, rapists, killers, they're wrong.. Alex and I, we aren't even close to that"

Anne sits beside me on Casey's office couch to my utter shock, and she sighs

"Alexandra, I'm sorry about everything at the restaurant, I shouldn't have hit you"

I nod "Thanks Mrs Novak, that means a lot"

She looks to Casey and back to me "Do you love her?" She asks and I nod

"More than anything"

"I cant say I'll be good with this, its going to take some getting used to but I cant stop you, either of you and once Casey's happy I guess thats all that matters, you better take care of both of them Alexandra"

"I plan too Ma'am"

"Well, all I can ask for is that my daughter is happy, healthy and cared for... I'm happy for you, both of you"

I see Casey crumble, all the stress and pent up emotions flowing free into the hug she wraps her Mother in

"Oh God, thank you Mom, thank you" she sobs and Anne supports Casey's side

"Thats alright dear, Casey, don't cry" she runs her hand over Casey's back and Casey buries closer into her Mother

"Thank you"


	29. Chapter 29

Casey has a permanent smile on her face throughout the evening and I have to admit it makes me feel great. Shes so happy, at ease and thats so nice to see

We crawl into bed and its like a preheated heaven. I feel her arms snake around my waist and I smile and bury close into her

"You're amazing you know that?" She kisses my cheek and I back slightly

"I'm amazing? You're confusing me with someone"

She chuckles and runs her warm hands over my bare stomach

"Oh its you alright, definitely you. You are just perfect"

"I'm really not" I smile and she kisses down my jaw

"In my eyes you are"

"I love you" I kiss her and when I pull back I caress her now subtly noticeable bump

"You too"

When I look up I see the unshed tears in her eyes and she grins and I smile too, shyly

"See? Perfect"

I relax "Today went well"

"It did didn't it? I cant believe she actually doesn't mind" she sounds in awe and I take her hand

"Me either, and she apologised to me"

"Maybe shes coming down with something?" We laugh and she looks around our bedroom "This is probably my favourite room, ya know?"

I smirk "Wow, I wonder why"

"No...well not just that. Its so homely in here, comfortable, warm. I like it"

"Good. I was actually worried you wouldn't like the apartment"

"What? Why?"

"Compared to yours, its empty. Not literally obviously but like, your apartment was like a proper home, before you moved in I didn't really like it here, it was too big for me to live alone, I felt isolated. Thats why I loved when you slept here, or when I slept at yours"

"You never said that? Even when we were just friends?"

"I know it was just a small thing, I didn't make a big deal about it"

"Clearly it was at you though?"

"Its okay anyway, I don't need to worry now, I have you here"

"You have" she nods and kisses my cheek "Al, no matter how you're feeling, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah, of course. You too?"

"Always Al"

xx

The knock on the door pulls me from my sleep and I sigh and look at our clock

...3am? Who'd be here at 3am?

I tap Casey "Wake up, I'm going to answer the door"

"The door?" She mumbles "Who's here?"

"I don't know, thats why I woke you, just in case"

"M'kay" she sits up and I walk to the living room and to the door and there is another knock which startles me slightly

I listen and I hear crying?

I open the door and see Casey's sister Alice, doubled over, crying

I wrap my arm around her and help her in "Alice? Whats wrong?"

"I-I was attacked"

"Attacked? As in what-?"

She sobs into me and Casey's behind us after a minute looking down to me

"Whats going on?" She whispers and I hold Alice up and whisper back

"Shes been attacked"

"Attacked?"

"I-I don't know, can you make some coffee? I'll try and calm her down"

Casey nods and makes her way to the kitchen and I shuffle in to the living room, supporting Alice

I wrap her in a blanket off the back of the couch and inspect her visible injuries, she has some cuts and bruises on her face and her wrists. I run my hand over her side

"Alice, what happened?"

"I-I was walking home and h-he jumped me Alex, h-he threw me against the wall and I hit my head, I t-think I blacked out, I-I cant remember what happened for a while after t-that but w-when I came back around he was just about too... r-rape me b-but I palmed him in the face and got him down, I ran and got to here. I'm sorry I woke you, I just didn't want to be alone"

"Hey, its okay. You don't need to apologise. Alice, we'll need to take you to the hospital, you blacked out"

"I-I don't know. I just want to forget it Alex-"

"-Alice you cant do that!" Casey says handing us a coffee each and Alice smiles at Casey

"Look at you" she places her hand on Casey's stomach and I smile seeing the love on Alice's face "You're showing"

"I am" Casey smiles and Alice shakes her head

"God, I'm so happy for you"

"Alice you cant forget about this. You were lucky you came to when you did, the next woman may not be so lucky"

Casey grabs the first aid kit and begins disinfecting the cuts littering Alice's wrists and the couple on her face

"And you blacked out" I offer "Thats what I'm most concerned about"

"Okay.. Fine we can go"

"Good, we should probably go now"

Alice sighs "Casey, you should stay here, rest. You need it"

"Alice, I want to go" Casey protests and I take Casey's hand

"Sweetheart, I'll stay with her the whole time, shes right you need to rest, you didn't sleep much, you were very sick"

Casey yawns "You're right but Alex you need to call me, keep me up to date yes?"

"Of course"


	30. Chapter 30

She appears at the living room door, looking sleepily but worried and I sigh"Shes fine Casey, calm down"

"The kit?-"

"Negative baby, negative. She shaken and cut up but other than that okay"

"Her head is definitely alright?"

"Its definitely alright"

"God... She was so close Al"

I take her hand and sit her in beside me "I know, but shes strong Case, shes smart. She got away"

"Did Olivia say anything?"

"They cant do anything, she wasn't raped but Alice told her everything so they know the MO"

"Well, thats something at least. She asleep?"

"Yeah, she has been for about two hours. I told her to take the spare room, she offered to sleep on the couch Case"

"Thats Alice alright..." She sighs "I never saw her like that before, she was so...shaken. It scared me Al.."

"-I'm okay Casey, you don't need to worry about me" Alice says from behind us and Casey pats the couch offering her sister the seat

"Its my job to worry"

"No. It isn't Case. You have enough to worry about. You don't need me added to that list, trust me"

"Alice-"

"Ah, don't 'Alice' me, I'm telling you, you have no reason to worry. I'm fine. Last night I was scared, terrified. Now I've had a good rest and a chat with Alex, I'm okay" she smiles at me and I smile back

"Okay, but if you want to talk.." she doesn't need to finish the sentence, Alice knows

"So whens the next scan?" She asks gesturing to the bump

"Next week" I smile and Alice smiles too

"I expect lots of sending of sonogram pictures"

"Don't worry there will be"

xx

The night, Casey and I are both still up watching some boring rom-com, Alice not long gone to bed before us when I notice Casey looking uneasy. She wraps her arms around her waist

"Al, I don't feel too good"

I walk over to her and lay my hand over her stomach

"Sick?"

"It feels weird"

"Weird? ..Are you bleeding?" I ask and she looks down the front of her pyjama bottoms

"No.."

I feel her forehead "You have a bit of a temperature Case"

"I'm really tired" she sighs and curls into herself and I help her to her feet

"C'mon, you should get into bed, try and sleep"

She nods and I kiss her "Its okay"

"There's that bug going"

"Knowing my luck I've caught it" she sighs and I lay her into our bed

"It's alright, even if you do have it"

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know honey, we'll work everything out as it comes, okay? I'm sure a stomach virus wont cause much difficulty"

I look her over and its only when she against the cream sheets that I realise how pale faced she is

"Try and sleep Case, it'll do you good"

"Will you make sure Alice is okay?"

"Of course Case. Stop worrying about her, sleep"

"Thanks Al"

"Alright baby"

I turn on the bedside lamp, put a basin by the bed, just in case it is that bug going around and kiss her cheek

"Sleep well"

She mumbles a reply and I walk out leaving the door slightly ajar and I'm greeted in the hall by Alice

"Is she alright?"

"Sick, I think"

"Bad?"

"Ya know that vomiting bug going around? I think she might have it, she hasn't been sick yet but she isn't bleeding and shes feeling nauseous and tired"

"Poor Case. Hey Alex, you need to sleep"

"I'm alright-"

"Alex, you look shattered, you were up last night with Casey being sick, then again with me and now Casey again. You should go lie in the spare room while shes sleeping, try and even get a couple of hours, it'll do you good. I'll stay with Casey, if she needs anything I'll help, you need rest"

"Really? You're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, shes my sister, shes always been there for me"

"She mentions you a lot. She really loves you. You and Rob"

"I haven't seen Rob since that day in Mom's house. Does he know Casey's pregnant?"

"Yep, he's surprisingly supportive, Casey was expecting him to lose the plot over her being gay and then the pregnancy made that feeling worse, thankfully its all okay"

"She needs to realise that we're just happy if shes happy"

"She does realise that, now"

"Good. Its about time" she smiles "go Al, go sleep"

I nod "Thanks Alice"

"Its alright"


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Hi all! Glad you're all still reading! And I really appreciate all the reviews! Also this is the longest chapter I've written, in any story, so I'm very proud :D hope you all like it!

xx

I wake hearing Casey heave.

Damn bug.

I throw on my dressing gown and walk towards the kitchen flicking the switch on the coffee maker.

I lean against the counter and sigh. Its funny in a way how everything falls on you at the same time. If its not one thing its another or another or another. Talk about vicious circle.

I sigh and fill myself and Alice a cup of coffee and when I walk into the bedroom I see the frail, exhausted woman holding the basin between her knees, head down, heaving.

Alice looks up to me "Hi" she says in a dull tone and I smile sadly

"Shes worse?"

"I cant tell the difference between the bug and morning sickness so shes just vomiting all the time"

"Jesus.." I sit in beside Casey and wrap my arm around her side "no better?"

She groans into me and I cant help but pity her. My poor baby.

I run my hand over her side "It'll be alright Case, it'll pass soon"

She heaves again, puking into the basin and I sigh "Oh sweetheart, get it up, thats it"

She wipes her mouth with a cloth and lays back into our bed, whimpering like a lost puppy

God, poor Casey.

I rub her back, trying to offer some comfort "It's okay Case, its alright"

I look to Alice who's sipping her coffee "Alice, had she a high temperature at all?"

"No, when I checked last it was up but not by much"

I run my hand over her forehead, then through her sweat filled hair "She has now, it seems high"

Alice frowns "Should we take her to a doctor or something?"

"I'll call Melinda, she'll help"

"Alex, would you like me to go grocery shopping for you or anything?"

I think back, we haven't done a proper shop in weeks

"Would you mind?"

"Alex, you don't need to ask if I'll mind, of course I wont, I offered. Where do you shop?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter really, the connivence store down the road is cheap I think"

"I'll have a look around, I'll give you some privacy for when the doctor gets here-"

"Don't feel like you have to Alice, I don't mind you being here"

"No its okay. I have some stuff to do anyway, Alex, thanks. For everything the last couple of days, you've been really sweet"

"Its no problem Alice, honestly"

xx

"Oh its the bug alright" Melinda sighs "I'll start her on a drip to replace some of her fluids but nothings going to cure this quickly"

"Yeah, I thought as much" I sigh taking a drowsy Casey's hand "When should it pass?"

"There is no time really, but somewhere between a week and two weeks?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"The virus is severe but Casey needs to keep her strength up, try and eat, especially foods with nutrients that will benefit the baby and well for now the drip will do the rest, after the drip make sure she drinks plenty, that'll all keep the baby healthy"

"Thanks Mel"

"No problem Alex" she smiles "Look at you, being all homely and caring"

"Are you trying to say I'm not usually homely and caring?" I joke and she laughs

"With the last guy, I'm pretty sure he was basically dying with a flu and you still came into work"

"Yeah, well some things are more important than work"

"Al, I'm really happy for you, you have a real winner in Casey"

"I really do, shes amazing"

Melinda hangs the IV bag on the headboard of the bed

"She'll be okay in a few days, just help her along, and Alex if anything gets worse I want you to call me, day or night, okay?"

"Okay. I will. Mel, thanks so much"

"No problem honey. Take care of them"

"I will" I go to walk to the door and Melinda stops me

"Its alright Al, you can stay with her"

"Thanks" I smile and sit back in beside Casey

Melinda makes her way out and Casey rolls over to face me

"Ally" she moans and I take her hand

"Yeah baby?"

"I feel shit"

"You look shit"

"Thats the second time in a week you've said that" she smiles slightly and I kiss her cheek

"You know what I mean, you're extremely beautiful but right now, you look like death"

"Extremely beautiful eh?"

"Oh yeah, very, very beautiful, gorgeous"

She smiles as best she can "You aren't bad yourself, those legs are criminal sweetheart"

"Criminal? I like the sound of that" I smile and she rubs her eyes

"I'm getting a headache"

"Will I turn out the light?"

"Mmm, please"

"Case, Mel said you need to try and keep eating, I know you're being sick but I'll make some soup, just eat a little, whatever you can"

"M'kay"

"I wont be long, shout down if you need anything"

"Thanks Al"

xx

"Alex I'm back!"

I smile as Alice walks in and I grab one of the bags "Hey, how was shopping?"

"Okay, I went a couple of different places. Hows Case? Was the doctor here?"

"She was, she put Casey on a drip, just to replace the lost fluids, she said it'll be about a week until there's improvement"

"God, that virus must be a bitch"

"Yeah and now Case has a headache, I said I'd make some soup, its just ready would you like some?"

"Oo yes please" she finishes unpacking the bags and I dish up the soups

"I'll just take this to Case" I sigh "I really should've waited to dish up my own"

"Ah, lets all eat with her, no point in leaving her stuck down there alone and that way you can eat as well as keep an eye on her"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that actually"

"I'll grab these bowls, you take Casey's"

"Thanks Alice" I smile and we walk to the bedroom

I walk in and see her sprawled out in bed, groaning lightly

"No, Please, No"

Alice looks to me and mouths "Whats that about?"

I shrug "I don't know"

"No, No, No... Ally please"

Ally.. She only calls me that when shes upset or feeling clingy.. What am I doing?

"Al.. Wait!"

I place her soup down on the bedside locker and lie in beside her, shaking her gently "Baby, wake up, Casey.. Casey"

She jumps awake and looks me over "Alex?!"

"Yeah baby.. What was that about? You were asking for me in your sleep?"

"Y-You.. were leaving"

"Leaving? Leaving you?"

She nods and I sigh "Oh Casey.. I'm not going anywhere"

She cries into me and I hold her close "Wow, all this is messing with your head baby, I'm not now, or ever, leaving you"

Alice smiles and walks out leaving my bowl in the window and I turn my attention back to Casey

"Baby, I'm not leaving you, ever. I'm here for you. For our family. What happened?"

"We had a fight and we were screaming at each other then y-you said you couldn't stay anymore, you packed up and left me crying.. crying for you to come back"

"I wouldn't walk out on you crying, ever. I'd stay and maybe if I was angry I'd lock myself into the spare room or something but I wouldn't leave the apartment, not with you upset"

"I know you wouldn't!" She has tears rolling down her cheeks "I don't know whats going on with me! I'm just breaking down! I cant stop crying, this is the third weird dream I've had this week!"

I smile "Baby, your emotions are all messed up, its normal"

"Its not fair!"

"You're right, its not fair but baby, it'll be worth it. It will, when you're holding that beautiful little baby, it'll all be worth it"

She nods "It will"

"I brought some food" I point to the soup and I see her face turn a sickly green

"Um... I'm not-"

"I know, I know you aren't hungry but you need to try and eat"

"Okay" I hand her the bowl and she starts slowly drinking the now cooling liquid

"Thanks for this" she gestures to the soup and I smile

"Its okay. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. My stomach is still off"

"Sick?"

"Yeah.."

"Mel said it'll take a few days Case, but that'll clear up, the nausea"

"Good. I hate being sick"

"Have you any other pain?"

She smiles and takes my hand and rests it over her stomach "The baby's fine Al"

"Just checking"

She smiles and I kiss her cheek

"Alex, the appointment is next tuesday"

"It is.. You nervous?"

"Beyond nervous.. You?"

"Same, god, even just thinking about it, its so scary, we're going to see our baby properly Case"

"I know. The first scan you could hardly make him out"

"Him?"

"Or her, Al. Speaking of him and her, do you want to know?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know, I mean, I wouldn't mind knowing"

"Me either, should we find out then?"

"I think that'd be good" She smiles and I kiss her

"I love you Casey, ya know that?"

"I love you too Al"


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Hi! I never planned this story to go on for so long! Its amazing, no matter how well you plan things they change. Anyway, there's a bit to go yet and maybe a possibility of a sequel, depending on how I finish it, see I have that planned too but I had also planned an 20 chapter story and now its 32 :/ anyway! Please try and keep the reviews up! Thank you! Also this chapter is M-rated at the middle/end area so, just be warned.

xx

She lays back on the table, raising her shirt, silently giving the nurse the go-ahead to apply the cold gel

"You ready for this Al?"

I nod and slip my hand into hers "I've been ready for a long time Case"

"Me too"

The nurse smiles "It's so nice to see a couple so in love some of the couples that come in here.. aren't as happy together"

I smile sadly "If they aren't happy, why would they bring an innocent life into the world?"

"Thats my thinking exactly dear, but maybe some people imagine it'd improve a relationship, and it could possibly, not for long though"

Casey smiles as the nurse finds the heartbeat. The room falls silent with the exception of the thudding being transmitted from the monitor and I feel the tears in my eyes as I fidget with the locket around my neck, one Jason gave me when I turned 18. Beautiful gold pendant, he said it was like mine, a heart of gold.

Maybe when this child's old enough I could give it to them, maybe on their wedding day, depending on gender, they could keep it for themselves or give it to their bride to be.

"Al?" I snap my attention back and Casey give me a smile "Where'd ya go there? I called you twice before you heard me"

"Sorry, just... overwhelmed"

The nurse smiles "Happens a lot dear. I take it this is your first?"

Casey nods "Yeah.. were we that obvious?" she laughs lightly and I smile

"I'm not so sure about you Case, but I was" I say and Casey squeezes my hand

"Ah ladies, I've been doing this a long time, I can tell first-timers. Could I offer a word of advise?"

"Of course" Casey says and I rush out my words

"Please do"

The nurse smiles "You'll be fine, both for you will. You just need to depend on each other, its a task and you really cant do it separately, not for the first few weeks anyway. Stick together, despite grouchiness"

Casey and I smile

"Thanks" I reply and she smiles

"Thats alright dear"

xx

Casey stirs and I run my hand through her hair

"You're so beautiful" I whisper in her ear and I caress her growing stomach

"And you, my baby, you're gorgeous"

She whimpers slightly and I kiss down her jaw

"Case, sweetheart-"

"A-Ally.. p-please"

I sigh, another dream, "Casey, Casey wake up, Casey, I'm here, wake up"

"A-Al, no, Alex, please.."

"Casey! Casey, I'm here, its just a dream, baby"

"Al-"

"Casey. Wake up!"

She jumps awake and I smile "Hi" I say and she looks around

"H-Hi"

"Dream" I state and she nods

"Baby, you should talk to someone about these dreams, its almost every night"

"I'm okay" she pulls away from me slightly but I stop her

"Casey, at least talk to me, don't pull away"

She sighs "I'm okay, its just you leaving again"

"Case" I wrap my arm around her and pull her close "..baby, I'm not going to leave you. Listen to me, I will not just walk out on you! You're my love, my family, why would I leave the best thing I've ever had?"

"I'm the best thing you've ever had?"

"Of course, you and this little one" I rub her stomach and she wipes the tears rolling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry" she offers and I kiss her

"You don't need to apologise, its not your fault, its just hormones and well, your head screwing with you. They'll go away"

She buries closer to me "I feel better when you hold me"

"I feel better holding you... wow that was cheesy"

She laughs "It was but ya know, it helped"

"I'm glad, now, how about you come to bed and we'll lay together?"

"I'd love that, my backs been hurting like a bitch"

"How about a massage?"

"A massage?"

"Yeah" I smirk "I'll use some of that coconut oil you like.."

"Well.. I think I can go for that"

"Oh yeah and maybe if you're lucky we can do something else"

"Oh? I think this may have been a plan to get into my pants"

"Of course not, I want to help your back"

"Sure, whatever you say Al"

xx

I run my oiled hands down over her back and she moans

"Oh God Al, that feels amazing"

"I don't feel to bad up here either" I smile and put more pressure on her back

"Ohh Al"

I feel my panties get even wetter than before and I shift gently against her

"You're very sexy when you moan" I admit and I hear her chuckle

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah"

She moans again, this time with a raspy quality and I feel the pounding intensify between my legs

"C-Case, you're going to need to stop that"

"Or what?" She asks suggestively and I rub against her, this time with more force and I feel my damp panties hit my folds, getting me even hotter

"You're getting off Alex, aren't you?" I hear the smile in her voice and I groan slightly

"Case, you're under me, topless and moaning, I'm not a saint"

"You most certainly are not a saint, tell me what you're thinking baby"

"I'm thinking I want you Casey, I want you under me, I want to eat you out, make you cum-"

"-Oh God, let me tun over, I need to feel your mouth on me"

"Gladly"

I kneel onto the bed and down off her and she pulls herself up slightly.

I slide her pyjama bottoms down her legs and throw them off the bed

I see the damp spot on her deep purple panties and run my fingers over them, a smile on my face

"Alex, please!" She begs and I laugh

"Yeah baby?"

Shes nearly in tears, obviously finding the teasing massage as arousing as I did

"P-Please, I-I.."

I run my hand over her thigh "I know"

I hook her panties and yank them off and she moans as I start my oral pleasuring

My tongue caresses her clit and she moans "Oh God Al, shit"

I smirk against her and keep grazing her clit as I slip two of my fingers inside her, feeling how wet she actually is.

This is amazing. I've never imagined feeling her like this, feeling her literally dripping from arousal, all for me! I'm in heaven!

I force my thighs together, my own wetness driving me nearly as crazy as feeling hers

"A-Al, pl-lease, I cant wait much longer"

"Don't wait sweetie, cum for me, c'mon Case"

She cries out, cuming, as I nibble her clit and push my fingers up into her

She's shaking and a glazed look has made its way into her eyes

"Casey?"

"Hmmm"

I smile "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, good"

"Whats up?"

"I-I've never finished like that before, it was so...intense"

"It felt intense" I smile, feeling rather proud I made her orgasam so hard

"Hey, c'mere" she smirks and I throw my panties onto the end of the bed

"Oh, look at you. Did you shave?"

I smile and she runs her hand over my smooth centre

"I did, I take it you don't mind?"

She smirks "Not even a little bit"

She runs her hands down my thigh feeling my wetness "Wow, someone is very excited"

"After seeing you like that? How could I not be excited babe"

She purrs as she enters me and my hips buck slightly

"Mmmm, Casey"

"Yeah baby?" She uses my own words back to me, a smirk on her lips

"I'm going to cum soon, I need to finish. Please"

"I think I could let you-"

"P-Please don't be cruel"

"Cruel? Sweetheart, you don't even know the definition of cruel until I have you desperate, begging, screaming-"

"Fucking hell!" I'm becoming impatient. Well, maybe not becoming impatient..

"Oh Al, you're desperate"

"I-I, please!"

I'm on edge. Probably feeling worse than I've ever felt! I'm going to finish soon, just from her touches even if its not direct stimulation, her teasing even gets me off.

I move against her, trying to apply pressure to the right places "Oh God, Case, baby, yes!"

"Thats it Al, cum, cum for me"

I reach my climax, a scream filling the large bedroom and when my eyes come back to focus I notice her smile

"That was.." She trails off and I smile

"It was.."

She coughs slightly "Um, Al.."

My brows crease "Is everything okay? I didn't hurt you did I-"

"No! God Al, of course you didn't.. I just um, I'm still kinda...hot"

I smile "Yay! Pregnancy hormones make you horny!"

"Its embarrassing at times! I just... its awkward.."

"Not here it isn't" I kiss down her arm "For once them hormones are doing something useful! You aren't angry or sad! You're actually horny! Its a relief"

"Well enjoy it while it lasts, after I have the baby, believe me we wont be doing anything for a while"

"I know, so I have time to make up for" I smile and slip my fingers into her

"I love you" I smile and she move her fingers over my clit

Love you too babe"

I moan, this'll be a long night...


	33. Chapter 33

*3 weeks later*

"Ally! O-Oh God! Help!"

I rush into the bedroom and see her doubled over in pain

"Casey?! What?"

"I-I, h-help, I need to get to the hospital"

I lift her into my arms and realise shes crying

"Casey, its okay. I'm sure it's alright"

"T-There must be something wrong. I'm only just gone 6 months Ally"

"Its okay, it'll be okay"

"A-Ally, I-I'm so sorry"

"Hey, c'mon, its okay, we'll be okay, we all will"

" I'm only 24 weeks, this cant be alright"

"It will be okay"

xx

Her eyes roll back in her head and the doctor hits an alarm on the back wall and tells another doctor to get me out

"Ma'am you're going to need to wait out here" she ushers me out

"Thats my partner and my baby! Let me in!" I hiss at the doctor

"We cant! They both need medical attention!"

"And I cant be there?!"

"We'll get you as soon as we can"

I sit into the ER chairs and run my hands through my hair

My family are in danger. Surreal danger.

Oh God what if they die? I wont be able to deal with it if they both don't make it.

I reach into my pocket, my hands shaking and hit call. The number connects and I catch my breath

"Alex, how are you?"

"Anne? There's a problem"

"A problem? Whats wrong?"

"Casey... s-she, shes in hospital, she got pains and well its gotten worse, I'm not allowed in and well, I'm scared"

"Oh Alex, we'll come down, where are you"

"Grayson's General"

"Okay, don't worry Alex, we'll be there soon"

"Thank you" I hang up and immediately hit call again

The call connects and I wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks

"Alex? Whats wrong?"

"Mom... Casey's sick"

"Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"I-I don't know Mom, I'm so scared"

"Oh sweetheart, its okay, listen, your father and I will come down to you, I don't want you to be alone there"

"Thanks Mom"

"Thats alright baby, listen, we wont be long, Al, they'll be okay"

"I-I don't know Mom.. I really don't believe that right now"

"Oh sweetheart, they will"

xx

"Anne!"

She looks over to me and rushes to my side

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"She got pains, and I brought her in and when I did the doctors took her immediately, they were doing tests and h-her eyes just... rolled back in her head. There were alarms and then they just kicked me out.."

"Have they come out since?"

I shake my head and she slips her hand into mine "They'll be okay Alex"

I huff and curse myself for crying "She was in so much pain, I-I couldn't do anything.."

"Being there I'm sure helped, Alex we need to try and talk to some doctors"

I nod and she squeezes my hand "Don't worry I'm sure they'll be-"

"Miss?"

We look around and see a doctor, covered in what I can only assume is Casey's blood

I look to Anne who has the same expression as me

"Are they okay?" She asks and I feel myself start to shake

The doctor opens the door "Come in"

I'm rooted to the spot and Anne looks back to me

"Alex?"

"I-I... Are they.. I"

She walks back and takes my wrist and leads me to the door

"It's okay, come on"

We walk in and I see the room, now spotless, a small incubator by the bed where Casey is lying

I walk straight to Casey's side and the doctor stands beside me "Shes resting, we gave her something to help her sleep, she was restless"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, physically and mentally fine, she just needs sleep"

I nod and look to Anne who's staring into the incubator "The baby?"

"You have a daughter, congratulations"

"Is she okay?"

"I wont lie or sugar coat it. Shes critical, shes very early Ma'am, shes small and will need plenty of medical attention, its very touch and go for now but it is extremely possible for babies to live from 24 weeks, it'll just be a lot of hard work on her little body"

I nod "Thank you, so much doctor"

"No problem Ma'am"

The doctor leaves and Anne looks up to me "See, they're okay Alex"

I nod "They are, for now"

"Casey's strong, I'm sure this little one is too"

I look into the incubator and see the girl, my daughter and I cant help but smile

"You're right Anne, she'll be strong"


	34. Chapter 34

"Anne? How is she?" I turn around and see Robert looking between Casey and incubator

"Robert, its critical"

He sighs and walks over to Casey's side

"Look at her, she looks so sick"

"Robert, you have an apology to make" Anne says and Robert nods an offers me his hand

"Alexandra, I'm very sorry how I treated you, both you and Casey. I am sorry"

I nod and shake his hand "I appreciate it"

"Congratulations on the family" he says looking to the incubator and I smile

"You too, shes your granddaughter"

He nods "Is Casey going to be alright?"

I nod "Shes resting but the doctor said its good"

"Good, I'm glad and the little one?"

I look to the incubator, where Anne is still standing, we've been in here for about twenty minutes and she hasn't left the side of the incubator

I smile slightly and take Casey's hand into mine

"Shes strong, like Case, she'll fight"

"Like both of her parents" Anne says smiling at me and I smile

"Thank you, for accepting us, both of you"

Robert runs his thumbs over Casey's knuckles "Its alright Alex, we're sorry, especially me, at least my wife came around before this happened, Alex, would there be anyway we could put all this behind us?"

I nod "I'd love that Robert"

xx

"A-Ally?" She moans and I sit up and cup her cheek

"Case, honey, its okay"

She moans again and opens her eyes and I kiss her cheek "Sweetheart, its okay"

"D-Did... the baby?"

"No, sweetheart, shes here"

"She?" Casey smiles and I smile back and nod

"She. We have a daughter"

She bursts into tears and I wrap my arms around her

"A-And she's okay?" She asks through her sobs

"Well, shes critical but she just needs to be strong and fight"

She attempts to sit up "Can I see her?"

"Of course, here let me help you" I stand down off the bed and let down the guard at the side

She pulls herself up and grabs my arm and I help her to her feet, wrapping my arm around her waist to support her

"Oh... look at her" she smiles and lays her hand on the plastic "She's our little girl"

"She is" I smile and she wipes away her tears

"She's so small... she looks delicate, fragile"

"She does but Case, she'll fight, she'll fight for us"

"What caused it? Why was she born early? Was it something I did?"

"They never said sweetheart but it couldn't have been you baby, what did you do that would've caused this? Nothing. You didn't cause this"

She's fidgeting, playing with the thin nightgown and I cover her hand with mine

"Calm down. She's okay, you're okay"

"We need to call people"

"No we don't, I called them"

"Who's 'them'?"

"Our parents"

She looks up to me, wide-eyed "OUR parents? M-My Mom and Dad came?"

"Sweetheart, you nearly died and had a child, of course they came"

"They didn't go at you did they?"

I know she means her dad but she didn't want to say it

"No, they didn't go at me baby, your Dad and I had a nice talk actually, I said I was willing to put this all behind us"

"Wow, that was big Al"

"Yeah well, he's your Dad"

"I love you" she smiles and kisses my cheek and I smile

"I love you too"

"So have you thought of any good names?"

"Darwin" I hold in my laugh and bite the inside of my lip, dying to keep a straight face

Her jaw drops, shes literally speechless "Um... Yeah... No"

I burst out laughing and she smiles at me "You were joking weren't you?"

"Yes! I don't want to name our daughter Darwin!"

"I felt bad! I thought you did, I didn't want to say I hated it"

"Thank you but yeah I do too, lets try and think of a serious name"

"Can we lie back down? I'm getting a little sore"

"Sorry, yeah, sure" I help her back over to bed and just as I lay her down she presses her lips to mine

"You don't need to apologise, I really wanted to see her"

"Hows the pain?"

"Manageable, come on, lie with me"

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you"

"You aren't, c'mon" she pats the bed and I smile and crawl in beside her

"We're a proper little family"

"We are" she smiles and twists some of my hair around her finger

"So a name?"

She shifts in the bed "What do you think of Kayla?"

I smile "Its a step up from Darwin"

She chuckles "Seriously, do you like it?"

"Kayla Novak" I nod "Its fitting"

"Kayla Novak-Cabot" she replies

"Really?"

"Well you did sign the adoption papers, shes yours, why not have her take your name?"

"I'm not complaining, its amazing. I didn't think you'd want her having Cabot, since you don't"

"Well, that'll need to be sorted out too" she says suggestively and I remove the Claddagh Mom got me travelling in Ireland and I slip it onto her ring finger

"Why don't you keep that there"

She smiles "I didn't mean right now"

I kiss her hand "No time like the present"

xx

AN: Okay! Just a quick question do any of you have a website/social network that have Calex pictures? I need some good ones and I cant find any! If you could help me out, that'd mean a lot to me! Thanks!


	35. Chapter 35

*2 Months Later*

"Ladies, lovely to see you. So we believe Kayla is strong enough to be taken off the monitors now"

I smile as Casey slips her hand into mine "And shes definitely strong enough?" She asks and the doctor smiles

"We're really happy with her development, shes grown greatly and shes breathing by herself"

She nods and I smile "So we'll be able to hold her?"

"Yes, the minute I take the machine away. The wait must've been killing you"

"Thats an understatement" Casey breathes out and I nod in agreement

The doctor walks over and begins removing all the machines and when they are all gone I hear our daughter, the sound I was waiting for, her cry

Casey rushes to her side and I follow and when the doctor gives the go ahead Casey takes a deep breath and scoops the girl into her arms

"Hi baby" she smiles through her tears and I place my hand at the bottom of her back

"Look at her" I say, sounding in awe "shes... perfect"

"She really is" she turns to me "open your arms, take our daughter"

My heart soars, every time she says our daughter its like music to my ears

I position my arms similarly to hers and she transfers the girl over to me

The girl shifts in my grasp and gurgles a little and Casey smiles

"God, shes beautiful"

"And shes okay. I was so scared Casey"

"Me too, now we can forget it. We have our beautiful little girl, we can relax"

"We can. Alex, you don't realise how happy I am, how happy both of you have made me"

"Likewise Casey"

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She asks as we sit onto the hospital bed, me still cradling Kayla

"Sure" I smile and she rests her hand on my thigh

"Alex, were you serious when you gave me this?" She gestures to the Claddagh ring and I put the now sleeping Kayla into her crib

"Casey.." I sit back in beside her "Of course I was, I love you but I can see why you'd doubt it, we haven't really discussed it but Casey, I meant it, I want to spend my life with you, both of you, but I'm going to need that ring back"

"What? I didn't mean that-"

"Hey, just trust me"

She slips the ring off and hands it to me and I smile and reach into my pocket and pull out a velvet box

"I've had this for a couple of weeks now, I wanted to wait for the right time but... I guess now is as good a time as any"

"Al, you didn't need to buy another ring, I loved your mothers Claddagh"

"And you can have it but not on your ring finger, I want this one on your ring finger"

I open the box and she smiles "Wow, thats... gorgeous Al but you really didn't have too"

"I did, lets face it, that night I gave that ring was very underwhelming and you only deserve the best baby, so.." I drop to one knee "Marry me Casey, be my wife"

She smiles "I will gladly be your wife and fyi, that night was not underwhelming in the slightest, it was exactly what I needed to hear, I wanted to marry you then, and I do now"

I stand up and pull her into a kiss and she smiles as we pull apart "My fiancée"

"I love you Casey"

"I love you too Ally"

xx

She kisses me, sucking my tongue into her mouth and I moan against her

"Oh God, Case, w-we shouldn't do this here"

"We're in hospital Alex, its not like we're in a church. I want to make love to my fiancée, please, let me make you feel good"

I smile as she slips her hands under my shirt

"Fine but we need to keep quiet okay?"

"Okay"

I untack her shirt and slide my hand under her jeans and into what I now discover to me lace underwear "Oh God, you're so wet"

"I've needed you for a while" she kisses down my neck and I moan quietly against her

"Casey I love feeling you like this"

"Like what? Drenched for you?"

I swear I've just growled but she obviously finds it attractive

"I need you to move your hand Alexandra"

I nip at her neck and soothe the pain with my tongue as I slowly start moving my hand, grazing her clit and her hips buck, hitting mine

"B-Babe, I'm close"

She's never been this sensitive before its amazing, a single touch has her on edge

I finish my now blue-purple bruised hickey on her neck and use two of my fingers to push into her as well as my thumb to stroke her wanting clit

She cums, biting down on my shoulder to prevent her screams from attracting a nurse or waking our surprisingly still sleeping daughter

"Oh God Ally, that was... I mean you were... I needed that"

I chuckle as I fix her jeans "You're welcome"

"Hey, don't you want me to do-"

"Cant... I'm..." I trail off

She nods, picking up my point "Thats alright, some other time"

I kiss her again "Thank you"


	36. Chapter 36

I hear the door click shut and next thing I know Coco is up beside me on the couch

"Well hello my baby" I scratch her ear and she barks

"Ssshh! I just got our other baby down" I scold slightly and she rolls over and growls lightly

Casey chuckles lightly behind me "Did she go down okay?"

"She was an angel" I look up at her and notice her eyes are red, shes been crying

"Casey? Sweetheart, whats wrong"

She shakes her head and I stand off the couch and catch her hand "Hey, don't walk away"

She walks towards the nursery and I follow after her "Hey, Casey, please"

She stops at the open door and looks to Kayla and a smile graces her lips

"I'm not upset" she says and she turns to me and see's my scowl "I'm not"

"So whats up?" I ask and she squeezes my arm

"I'm so happy. When I was in the park with Coco I got to thinking how perfect life is right now, this time last year I was in hell, hiding from everyone and now well, I'm here, with you and Kayla and Coco of course. Its just so wonderful and then I got emotional, its silly-"

"Hey, it isn't silly, its sweet" I kiss her cheek "I love you.. and Casey, I know how you feel, its scary how quick everything happened, how quick we found happiness but its all worth it.."

"I love you too" she smiles and I kiss her

"Hey, shes out for the count, how about we have some fun?"

"Alex, is sex all that you think about?" She starts unbuttoning my shirt and I smile

"With you? Yeah, pretty much"

"Wow, what an answer, that'll earn some points"

"I'd like to cash them in if you don't mind?"

She kisses me "Not at all, grab the monitor and come to bed"

xx

I walk in and see her feeding Kayla under the dimmed light and I cant help but smile

"You look so at peace with her"

"I am Al, I love having her"

"Shes growing hair, its red"

She laughs "Poor girl, shes going to get the same abuse I got at school"

"You got abuse?"

"It was just general name calling"

"Like?"

"Carrot top.. ya know general things"

"Aw, I'm sorry honey but if its any consolation I love your hair, its beautiful" I finger her hair and she smirks

"Thank you, anyway, we'll make sure she's okay, that no one ever bothers her"

"I want to wrap her in blankets and never let her out of my sight"

Casey laughs "Oh baby, I cannot wait until she's 17 and going to parties and you'll like follow her around the block-"

"I'm not that bad... Yeah, yeah, I kinda am"

"She'll kill you when shes older, I know you're going to be strict and she'll constantly fight back"

"We have to be strict to keep her safe!"

She laughs and kisses Kayla's forehead "We'll keep her safe, no matter what, we'll protect her, you wont need to worry about that"

I smile "Hey how about we invite the girls over? Its still early?"

"I would love that!"

xx

"Olivia!" Abbie hugs the detective "Long time no see hon'!"

Serena and Casey are talking in the corner and I smile pouring drinks for everyone

Abbie and Olivia sit in beside me "So, hows everything going? Everything okay?" Olivia asks and I smile

"Liv, you wouldn't believe how perfect it is"

Abbie nudges me "Look at you, God, you're so happy!"

"I really am.. How are you and Rena?"

"We're good too" she smiles and Olivia scoffs

"I feel sad, I'm the only one not in a relationship"

"Aw Liv, you'll find someone"

Abbie offers "What about Rollins? She seems sweet"

I nod "I have to agree, she does seem sweet"

We notice Olivia blushing and I laugh "Something you wanna share Liv?"

Casey and Serena join us and Casey sits into my lap and kisses my cheek "What'd we miss?"

"Liv loves Amanda!" Abbie announces and Olivia downs her wine

"Thank you Abbie" Olivia says embarrassed and I wrap my arm around Casey

"I'm glad we invited them over" Casey says and I smile

"I know, me too. I've missed them"

"Same here, so this is our life then now, only seeing our friends when we want to get slashed"

"Yeah pretty much babe"

"And I couldn't be happier"

"Me either"

xx

AN: so I'm going to end it here, but don't worry there will be a sequel but not right away, I'll start planning it out so it won't be too long of a wait! Hope you all liked the story and thanks for all the read, follows, favourites and reviews, they really mean a lot!

- Megan


End file.
